Crazy Love
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: "Rapikan tempat tidurku" "Aku tidak suka ada bagian seprai yang kusut. Rapikan kembali!" "Kopinya terlalu pahit. Tambahkan sedikit gula" dan berbagai pertengkaran lain mewarnai hubungan maid dengan sang tuan muda... chap 2 update! KrisKai! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Teaser

_**Crazy Love**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Kris, Kai, and _others maybe_…

Pair: _**KrisKai... Kris as Seme! Kai as Uke!**_

Anyyeong… Chae _is back_

Tengterengtereng…*_evil laugh_

Muncul membawakan teaser fanfic terbaru dengan _**main pair KrisKai**_…*Fufufufu… Gak akan panjang kok… palingan kurang dari 5 chapter kalau sesuai rencana awal. Chae kan suka ubah alur mendadak… hahahah… Oke sip… gak tahu nih gimana sama responnya. Kalau bagus Chae lanjutkan… Deal?

Summary: Pertemuan pertama yang jauh dari kesan indah dan menarik akhirnya mempertemukan Kris sang fashionista yang gemar melukis dan sangat perfeksionis dengan Jongin sang penari jalanan. Sampai suatu hari Kris tiba-tiba menampung Jongin di rumah mewahnya. Keseharian mereka hanya diliputi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil.

_**Don't Like.. Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT… Don't Bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?), dan typo berhamburan^^ mian ne…**_

_**Happy reading…**_

.

.

.

"YAKH BAKA! Dia mengambil dompet milikmu bodoh!"

"MWO?! CEPAT KEJAR… KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?"

"AKU YANG MENGEJAR LALU KAU BUAT APA? BERDIRI SAJA? KAU JUGA IKUT! ITUKAN DOMPET MILIKMU!"

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh… tsk! Kemana larinya pencopet itu? Kau tidak sedang menipuku kan? Jangan-jangan kau satu komplotan dengannya?"

"Tsk! Menyesal aku membantumu. Cari sendiri sana…"

.

.

.

"Woah… apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Itu stelan desain terbaru yang baru datang tadi malam dan kau merusaknya?!"

"Kau harus mengganti kerugianku… "

"Be-berapa harganya?"

"Kau sanggup mendengar jumlah nominal harga stelan yang diimport langsung dari Perancis ini?! Berapapun harganya kau harus membayarnya! Tidak ada uang… maka bayar dengan tubuhmu saja!"

"MWO?! KAU GILA!"

.

.

.

"Jangan dipikir dengan kau masuk ke dalam rumahku lantas diperlakukan seperti tamu. Ingat, kau adalah pelayan disini! Jam kerjamu sesukaku. Kapanpun dand imanapun aku memanggilmu, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi- kau harus ada! Awas kalau kau menghilang. Aku akan mendatangi rumah kakakmu dan meminta bayaran tunai atas kerugian yang kualami karena tindakan cerobohmu itu"

"Arraseo…"

"Tsk!"

.

.

.

"Pelayan yang biasanya dimana? Kan sudah kubilang hanya dia yang boleh masuk ke kamar pribadiku?!"

"Itu- Jongin… dia masih mencari benda yang tuan perintahkan kemarin"

"Apa? Dari semalam dia belum keluar dari sana?"

.

.

.

"Aish… kau benar-benar merepotkanku…"

"Mian… tapi aku mendapatkannya"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Tubuhmu gemetar hebat"

"Ee-h…yah yah yah… "

"Diam atau kulempar kembali ke kolam? Aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu kalau kau tidak berontak dalam gendonganku bodoh"

"Hn"

.

.

.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Sebentar saja… biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja…"

"Tapi-yah"

"Jongin-ah… Aku tidak boleh mencintaimu…"

_**DEG**_

.

.

.

"Mulai besok, jangan datang lagi kesini. Kau bebas. Hutangmu lunas. Pergilah"

"Kris…"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dirimu lagi… Anggaplah aku orang asing jika suatu saat kita bertemu tanpa sengaja…"

.

.

.

"Hiks- Kau seenaknya mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku. Kenapa? Karena aku seorang penari jalanan ? yang setiap hari harus bekerja keras agar bisa bertahan hidup? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?! Selamat tuan Kris yang terhormat, kau berhasil membuatku menangis hanya karenamu! Karena namja sombong sepertimu!"

"Kenapa kau harus menangis? Aku tidak pernah memin-"

"Karena aku mencintaimu! PUAS?! Aku mencintai laki-laki yang egois, seenaknya, yang perfeksionis, yang menganggap manusia rendahan sepertiku tidak pantas dicintai. Kau menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

_**Tbc or end?**_

.

.

KrisKai…. Huah…Chae merindukan daddy Yifan… huff…

Ide _**Comeback to me**_ masih dalam imajinasi.. belum bisa Chae ketik.. hahaha…

Berminat review

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	2. Crazy Love chap 1

Chapter 1

_**Crazy Love**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Wu Yifan

Kim Jongin

Kim Minseok as Jongin's brother

Xi Luhan as Yifan's friend

And others maybe…

Pair: _**KrisKai… Kai always Uke!**_

Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt/comfort maybe…

Summary: Takdir? Yah, takdir. Kehidupan Jongin yang awalnya aman dan damai tiba-tiba terusik semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja tampan namun angkuh bernama Wu Yifan. Sebuah kejadian yang menghubungkan dua anak manusia berbeda dunia. Sebuah takdir yang diisi pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil nan konyol. Tapi itulah uniknya. Pertengkaran adalah bentuk komunikasi _special_ yang akhirnya mengikat mereka berdua. Kim Jongin dan Wu Yifan.

Anyyeong… Chae _is back_

Tengtrengtreng…. *back sound gagal

Lama menunggu? Hahahha…. Chae nunggu mood yang pas buat ngetik fanfic ini. Terlebih nih kan fanfic multi chapter pertama yang pure KrisKai. Sifat mereka agak kacau disini. Idenya dari mana? Chae entah kenapa suka banget liat temen-temen Chae yang udah pacaran trus gaya pacaran mereka itu gak yang seekstrim sekarang. Gaya mereka tuh nyantai. Sering bertemu, berantem tapi itu pesonanya. Kayak gimana yah hem… Chae lihatnya so sweet banget. Makanya pas liat temen Chae bertengkar di kampus sama pasangannya, Chae langsung mikirin dedek Jongin. Tiba-tiba wajah daddy terlintas. Jadilah main pair KrisKai buat fanfic ini. Disini mungkin jarang ada scene rated M –nya. Tapi lagi-lagi tergantung Chae yah. Hahahaha. Jangan bosan-bosan tiap baca chapter dimana KrisKai berantem melulu. Ok?

Pengumuman!

_**Bagi yang gak suka Kai sebagai Uke, Gak suka main pair KrisKai, gak suka alur cerita yang Chae buat… silahkan keluar dari sini!**_ Chae _**gak nerima review dan pm bernada bashing. Terutama ngebashing Jongin sama Kris**_**! **Deal? Hargain orang lain jika anda ingin dihargai juga… Ada kebebasan berpendapat tetapi perhatikan tata bahasa yang digunakan. Deal? Chae baru aja kemaren nerima pm yang nadanya gak banget yang buat Chae langsung mikir gini: heh apaan sih nih orang. Baru nongol aja tiba-tiba udah ngirim pm kayak gini. Tapi udah Chae acuhin. So, yang merasa ngirim pm kek gitu… tolong berkaca yah. Chae gak akan respon pm dari siapapun kecuali readers setia Chae yang udah rela-relain waktu ngebaca fanfic Chae dan udah meninggalkan jejak. Oke?

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT…. Don't bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?), dan typo berhamburan^^mian ne**_

_Happy reading…_

_Love u Yifan … be strong… be happy… keep smile… _

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Napasku memburu cepat dengan tubuh yang hampir melayang karena kehabisan tenaga. Keringat mengucur deras membasahi kaos abu-abu berlengan pendek yang kini kukenakan. Ini sudah 4 jam dimana aku berlatih gerakan dance tanpa ada jeda istirahat. Dengan asal ku seka keringat yang mengalir turun dari kening.

"Berhentilah berlatih Jonginie! Istirahatlah sebentar. Kau harus tahu batas toleransi tubuhmu adik kecil", hardik seseorang yang asal suaranya bisa kupastikan dari pintu masuk yang ada dipojokan ruangan. Aku menoleh cepat masih dengan mulut membuka meraup pasokan oksigen yang tinggal sedikit di dalam paru-paruku.

"Eo, hyung?!", melihat sosok namja berumur 20-an berdiri jauh di depanku dengan alis saing bertautan, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Aku mendesis pelan.

"Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan hyungmu. Sudah kuduga, kau pasti masih berlatih tanpa istirahat lagi. Lihat saja bajumu itu?!", omel namja itu lagi. Kini dia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke samping dan terlihatlah olehku sesosok namja lain namun bertubuh lebih kecil sedang memandangiku cemas.

"Minseok hyung?", panggilku senang.

Ah yah. Sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu.

Aku adalah Kim Jongin. Seorang namja – itu sudah pasti – berumur 19 tahun. Selama 2 tahun aku menjadi trainee di agensi kecil milik sahabat dari hyungku sendiri. Namja berumur 20-an yang tadi menghardikku adalah pemilik agensi ini. Namanya Kim Jongdae. Sebenarnya awal mula aku terdampar di agensi ini karena ketahuan menjadi penari jalanan setiap malam di salah satu sudut kota Seoul oleh Jongdae hyung. Katanya bakatku ini sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Oleh sebab itu, dengan dibawah ancamannya dan tentu saja direstui oleh hyung tersayangku sendiri, sekarang aku bernaung dibawah agensinya. Meskipun begitu aku tetap sesekali tampil sebagai penari jalanan jika ada waktu lowong. Mencari uang-lah istilah. Karena aku tidak ingin memberatkan hyungku.

"Baiklah aku tinggalkan kalian berdua saja. Hyung, tolong pastikan adik kesayanganmu itu mempergunakan waktu istirahatnya dengan efisien. Aku tidak ingin salah satu penari berbakatku terkapar pingsan karena terlalu memforsir dirinya sendiri", kulihat Minseok hyung mengulum senyum ke arahku,"Dan kau bocah nakal! Awas saja kalau aku menerima pengaduan dari Minseok hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menyentuh ayam lagi seumur hidupmu! Paham?!", dan kali ini aku mengangguk cepat mendengar ancaman Jongdae hyung. Orang ini meski sekilas dari parasnya tidak menakutkan namun sekali mengamuk saja dia bisa terlihat mengerikan. Apalagi suara tingginya itu. Telingamu bisa berdengung sakit karenanya.

"Ingin melanjutkan latihanmu atau memakan bekal makan siang yang kubawakan untukmu?", tanya Minseok hyung sambil mengangkat sekotak bekal berukuran sedang tinggi-tinggi di depanku.

"Aku makan saja hyung…", jawabku pada akhirnya sambil mengambil posisi duduk dengan bersandar pada tembok. Minseok hyung ikut-ikutan duduk di depanku. Tangannya bergerak lincah membuka tutup bekal bergambar pororo, memberikanku sepasang sumpit dan menempatkan sebotol air mineral di dekatku.

"Ayo makan berdua hyung", ucapku seraya menyodorkannya nasi dan disusul irisan daging ke arah Minseok hyung.

"Kau berusaha terlalu keras Jonginie", Minseok hyung bersuara lagi.

"Memangnya salah hyung?", tanyaku balik.

Orang yang kupanggil hyung ini adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih kumiliki. Satu-satunya orang paling berharga yang mendampingiku sejak kematian orang tua kami 15 tahun silam. Namanya Kim Minseok. Jarak usiaku dan Minseok hyung sekitar 4 tahun. Parasnya manis mendekati cantik kubilang. Minseok hyung adalah orang tercantik ke-2 setelah eomma. Dia segalanya bagiku. Demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kami berdua, hyung rela melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Pekerjaan yang benar pastinya. Setiap kali melihatnya pulang malam karena bekerja part time dibeberapa tempat dalam sehari membuatku merasa tak berguna sebagai adiknya. Untunglah beberapa tahun sebelumnya Minseok hyung bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya yang mendirikan agensi kecil ini. Hyung diminta menjadi salah seorang pegawainya. Karena itulah, pekerjaan serabutan dan part time sebagai pelayan dibeberapa tempat tidak lagi dilakoni Minseok hyung. Setidaknya kali ini hyung kesayanganku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan di pandangan masyarakat.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala", Minseok hyung berdecak kecil. Mulutnya membuka kembali menyusul suapan terakhir yang kuberikan padanya,"Tapi jangan sampai kau sakit Jonginie. Hyung tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit lagi", tuturnya lembut dengan pandangan nanar yang menerawang ke depan. Melihat raut wajah sendunya membuatku bersalah. Hyung pasti teringat kembali dengan mendiang orangtua kami dan mendiang bibi Soyeon, bibi dari pihak appa yang merawat kami berdua dengan sangat baik dan memperlakukan kami selayaknya anak sendiri. Bibi Soyeon meninggal akibat sakit yang sudah lama dideritanya dan meninggalkan sebuah rumah kecil sederhana untuk ditinggali oleh kami berdua.

Aku menyingkirkan segala peralatan makanan di depanku dan menepuk sebelah bahuku,"Bersandarlah padaku hyung", ucapku tegas dan menatapnya lekat. Minseok hyung sedikit tertegun namun dengan cepat mengubah raut wajahnya,"Terima kasih. Kau memang dongsaengku Jonginie…"

Dia memberikanku senyuman kecil yang menurut penglihatanku sedikit dipaksakan. Aku tahu hyung selalu berpura-pura tegar di depanku. Dia tidak pernah menangis atau menunjukkan sisi lemahnya padaku. Karenanya, aku ingin seperti itu. Menjadi pribadi yang tegar dan kuat yang bisa melindungi hyungku dari segala hal di luar sana yang bisa menyakitinya. Kalian tidak lupa kan kalau hanya dia yang kumiliki. Hanya Minseok hyung yang kupercayai. Hanya dia namja baik menurutku.

"Jjjah… habis ini kau mau apa Jonginie?", tanya Minseok sembari memasukkan kembali peralatan makan ke dalam kantong plastik yang dia bawa.

"Latihan lagi hyung", jawabku sambil meneguk habis sebotol air yang diulurkannya.

"Setelah itu langsung pulang?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Memangnya aku mau apa lagi? Besok baru aku menari"

"Oh… besok ada festival kan? Kau menari di sana besok?", aku mengangguk singkat membenarkan ucapan hyung.

"Baiklah. Kau pulang duluan tidak apa-apa kan? Hyung masih lembur kira-kira 2 jam dari yang seharusnya. Hati-hati di jalan oke, saeng?", Minseok hyung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantuku berdiri juga.

"Hyung, badanmu itu lebih kecil dariku", Ucapku lembut untuk mengingatkan Minseok hyung. Tidak mungkin dia yang bertubuh mungil dariku bisa membantuku berdiri.

.

.

.

Jalanan Myeongdong merupakan salah satu distrik pusat perbelanjaan dan wisata utama di kota Seoul. Tempat ini sangat populer di kalangan wisatawan mancanegara sebagai surga-nya belanja dan pusat fashion yang menjual aneka fashion item dari produk lokal hingga barang-barang bermerk internasional. Kondisi tempat ini selalu padat entah itu pagi hari maupun malam hari. Dan disinilah aku berada. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan untuk membuang penat karena seharian berlatih membuatku melangkahkan kaki ke tempat ini.

Aku menghela napas berat saat kurasakan perutku meronta minta diisi. Di Myeongdong memang banyak sekali pedagang yang menjajakan makanan khas kaki lima. Terlalu banyak pilihan malah. Karena itu aku menyusuri satu per satu tenda pedagang sambil melihat-lihat makanan apa yang ingin ku makan. Setelah cukup lama memilih dan menimang, pilihanku jatuh pada odeng atau eomuk.

"Woah… panas… panas", mulutku membulat mengeluarkan uap panas yang keluar dari odeng yang kini berada dalam mulutku. Jajanan ini memang paling tepat dimakan selagi panas. Bentuknya yang ditusuk kecil-kecil memudahkanku memegangnya.

Pandanganku tiba-tiba terhenti pada sosok namja tinggi berambut pirang pendek dan berkulit putih bersih. Mataku menyipit menelisiknya detail dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Wuah. Dia seperti model saja. Kakinya jenjang dan selera fashionnya juga bagus. Aku berani bertaruh jika orang ini salah satu wisatawan yang menghabiskan malam di Myeongdong. Dia tidak mungkin orang Korea asli. Perhatikan saja paras wajahnya yang terkesan agak kebarat-baratan. Dalam hati aku sungguh mengagumi sosok namja tersebut. Benar-benar bersinar. Tak lama mataku membulat kaget mendapati ada yang janggal padanya. Eh? Itukan?

Ada sebuah tangan asing yang merayap-rayap pelan menuju ke… astaga! Pencopet! Aish.

"YAKH BAKA! Dia mengambil dompet milikmu bodoh!", pekikku kesal sambil menunjuk pada namja asing lain bertubuh kecil dan kumal yang kini berlari menuju arahku.

"MWO?! CEPAT KEJAR… KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?", balas namja tinggi tersebut. Dia akhirnya sadar telah dicopet dan gantian berlari menujuku.

"AKU YANG MENGEJAR LALU KAU BUAT APA? BERDIRI SAJA? KAU JUGA IKUT! ITUKAN DOMPET MILIKMU!", teriakku tak kalah tinggi. Tsk! Sia-sia aku sempat memuji dirinya. Ternyata penampilan tak menjamin kepribadian seseorang. Dasar! Tak hentinya aku mengumpat kesal pada namja yang saat ini tengah memegang pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku mengejar pencopet tadi. Astaga. Aku baru saja mengisi perut dengan Odeng sekitar 5 tusuk dan kini harus berlari menjajari langkahnya yang lebar itu hanya untuk mencari dompetnya saja! Demi Tuhan! Aku rasa aku mau muntah!

"Hosh... hosh... hosh… tsk! Kemana larinya pencopet itu? Kau tidak sedang menipuku kan? Jangan-jangan kau satu komplotan dengannya?", aku menatapnya jengkel. Namja ini benar-benar tidak tahu berterima kasih. Sudah dibantu, malah sekarang memojokkanku. Mengataiku komplotan pencopet tadi. Dimana sih otaknya?! Terlalu tampan tapi terlalu bodoh.

"Tsk! Menyesal aku membantumu. Cari sendiri sana…", ucapku dingin sambil menghentakkan kaki dan berlalu darinya. Mulutku tanpa henti mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada namja tadi. Sial! Tahu begini aku tidak usah memberitahunya saja! Biarkan saja dia sadar sendiri kalau dompetnya telah dicuri. Menyesal! Menyesal! Arghh…. Jongin pabbo!

Jongin POV end

.

.

.

Yifan POV

"Tsk! Menyesal aku membantumu. Cari sendiri sana…", namja itu menatapku tajam dan berujar dingin. Dia pergi setelah sebelumnya menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. Mungkin aku sudah salah mengira yah? Mungkin dia memang benar-benar berniat membantuku? Aku menatap punggung namja barusan. Aish sial! Aku lupa menanyakan identitasnya.

"Eh? Loh inikan?", gumamku saat memungut sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas tanah tak jauh dariku. Jangan-jangan milik namja tadi?

Eh?

Kim Jongin?

Yifan POV end

.

.

.

Kediaman Kim

"Yah ampun Jonginie… kau kemana saja? Hyung cemas setengah mati saat tak menemukanmu di rumah. Kau bilang mau langsung pulang", sungut Minseok dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup pipi sedikit gempal adik kesayangannya itu. Dahinya berkerut bingung mendapati Jonginie memasang wajah sebalnya.

"Aku kesal hyunnnnggg…..", rengekkan Jongin pun keluar. Tubuh mungil Minseok nyaris terjungkal ke belakang ketika Jongin menubruknya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak sempit Minseok. Dielusnya surai rambut Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin memang masih manja padanya. Padahal usianya terbilang sudah dewasa malahan. Tetapi itulah yang Minseok sukai. Dia menyukai cara Jongin bermanja-manja padanya. Karena dengan begitu Minseok merasa dibutuhkan oleh adik bungsunya.

Merasa kalau Minseok masih memiliki seseorang yang harus ia lindungi.

"Ada yang terjadi selama perjalanan pulang barusan?", tanya Minseok setelah berhasil mendudukkan Jongin di kursi meja makan. Dia kembali sibuk menata piring di depan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk imut dengan sebelah pipi dikembungkan. Tampang anak itu imut sekali sehingga dengan cepat Minseok melesatkan sebuah cubitan sayang di pipi gempal adiknya.

"Hyungggg…."

Minseok terkekeh geli.

"Nah apa yang terjadi hem?", tanyanya lagi yang telah selesai menata piring dan ikut mengambil posisi duduk di kursi meja makan berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku marah. Lebih baik makan hyung. Aku lapar….", jawab Jongin diikuti anggukan hyungnya. Mereka pun makan malam bersama diselingi obrolan sederhana yang memancing tawa keduanya. Kebanyakan mereka bercerita soal Jongdae dan perlu diingat di malam ini tidak ada cerita menyebalkan mengenai kejadian barusan. Jongin sungguh-sungguh berharap tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu namja tampan tapi bodoh akut seperti orang tadi. Tsk!

.

.

.

"Kau sibuk?", sontak Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Dia berdecak malas saat melihat teman karibnya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah angkuhnya yang menyebalkan,"Sibuk atau tidak kau pasti tidak peduli!", ucap Luhan datar sambil kembali memfokuskan matanya pada beberapa tumpukan kertas putih berisi tulisan.

"Dompetmu bagaimana?"

Luhan menatap serius namja di depannya saat mendengar dengusan kecil,"Sudah kembali. Pencopetnya pun sudah tertangkap", balas Yifan datar. Dia mengambil sebuah dokumen yang terletak paling diatas dari tumpukan berkas di meja Luhan. Mata tajamnya membaca secara seksama.

"Profil agency?", Luhan mengangguk samar mendengar pertanyaan menggantung Yifan,"Ini agency kecil kan? Tsk!", Yifan menutup kasar dokumen tersebut dan melemparnya ke lantai yang sebelumnya sudah penuh dengan beberapa dokumen berserakan.

"Hey Yifan! Dokumen dari agency mana yang kau buang barusan?"

Yifan mengedikkan bahunya acuh yang disambut helaan napas penuh frustasi dari Luhan. Dia memang sudah kebal dengan tingkah sahabat kecilnya ini. Angkuh, Suka seenaknya. Egois. Tetapi sedikit bodoh kalau boleh jujur.

"JJ entertainment", Luhan menoleh pada Yifan yang kini kembali melempar sebuah dokumen lagi ke lantai,"Profil agency yang pertama kubuang adalah JJ entertainment. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada agency semacam itu di Seoul. Kau jangan sampai tertipu Luhan", secara reflex Luhan langsung memukul tangan Yifan yang hendak menggapai dokumen ketiga untuk dibacanya,"Biar aku saja yang menilainya! Kau tinggal tunggu jadi. Aish… aku bisa gila karenamu naga bodoh!", umpat Luhan kesal. Dia kembali duduk di kursi empuknya sambil membawa sebuah dokumen yang telah dipungutnya.

"JJ entertainment itu bukan perusahaan bayangan. Skalanya memang masih kecil tetapi managemen-nya bagus. Trainee-nya pun berkualitas. Kau kenal actor action yang baru-baru ini dilirik mancanegara bernama ZiTao kan?", Yifan mengangguk ragu. Yah. Siapa yang tidak kenal aktor muda yang diberi julukan kungfu panda itu? Dia menjadi aktor pendatang baru dan saat ini sedang dilirik perusahaan film asing. Perawakannya memang sangar namun kepribadiannya cukup baik.

"ZiTao adalah aktor besutan JJ entertainment. Ingat Choi Jinri dan Jessica Jung? Mereka juga model yang didebutkan oleh JJ dan kini merambah bidang tarik suara dan akting. Kualitas mereka pun bagus asal kau tahu", Luhan menyodorkan kembali berkas JJ ent ke arah Yifan yang terlihat masih sangsi dengan perusahaan kecil tersebut,"Baca sampai selesai dan kau akan tahu betapa cukup mengagumkannya kinerja perusahaan tersebut. Jujur aku meloloskan JJ entertainment dalam seleksi kita", Yifan memasang wajah datarnya namun kini profil JJ sudah berada ditangannya,"Kubilang baca sampai selesai Yifan. Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu hanya dari luarnya saja", potong Luhan saat Yifan hendak membuka mulut menanggapi ucapannya tadi.

"Hey, berminat menonton festival makanan dan seni sebentar?"

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat berpikir.

"Dimana?"

"Dekat Myeongdong"

Myeongdong?

"Tidak Luhan. Tidak kali ini. Aku masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin. Bisa-bisanya aku tdak sadar sedang diambil dompetnya!", Luhan mendelik kesal ke arah Yifan,"Itu karena kau yang memang mati rasa Yifan! Ayolah… masa kau membiarkanku sendirian di tengah lautan manusia?"

"Yif-"

"Oke-oke. Aku akan menemanimu", potong Yifan cepat-cepat sebelum rengekkan lain keluar lagi dari mulut Luhan. Padahal selalu mengaku manly tetapi masih saja merajuk seperti anak kecil. Tsk! Susah kalau punya sahabat bermental bocah seperti Luhan ini.

"Dengar Luhan, kalau sampai kejadian kemarin terulang lagi padaku- aku benar-benar akan menggantungmu di tiang bendera depan kantor. Paham?!", ujar Yifan tegas sambil menunjuk tak sopan kearah Luhan.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan pun tertutup dengan tak elitnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jongin to the point saat Jongdae baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan latihan. Sang pemilik agency tampak mendelik sebal kearah Jongin yang membalasnya dengan melengos malas,"Tsk! Dasar kau ini! Jongin-ah, kau tahu Jessica Jung kan?"

Jongin mengangguk singkat. Tentu saja dia tahu. Jessica Jung adalah salah satu seniornya di agency ini. Senior yang memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Dalam minggu ini Jessica akan meluncurkan brand-nya sendiri. Detail mengenai itu bisa kau minta pada Minseok", sampai disini Jongin paham. Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaannya apa hubungannya peluncuran brand Jessica sunbae dengan dirinya?

Jongdae sepertinya sudah memahami raut kebingungan di wajah Jongin.

"Langsung saja kukatakan. Jessica memintamu menjadi model untuk brandnya", dan sedetik kemudian Jongdae menutup kedua telinganya spontan ketika Jongin memekik kaget.

"Kenapa aku hyung?"

"Jessica memintamu karena dia memiliki beberapa pertimbangan tersendiri. Bagaimana? Sebentar lagi dia sampai disini dan akan bertemu denganmu secara langsung. Kau bisa bertanya lebih jelas padanya sekaligus menyampaikan jawabanmu. Terima atau tolak- semuanya tergantung padamu", Jongdae masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menepuk pundak Jongin,"Tetapi kau harus ingat Jongin. Sebuah kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali. Pikirkanlah baik-baik saeng", ujarnya tegas namun lembut.

.

.

.

Jongin terduduk lemah dengan baju bersimbah keringat. Kaos putih yang melekat pas pada tubuh rampingnya semakin menambah kesan sexy bagi mata siapapun yang melirik ke arahnya. Namja manis itu terduduk pada salah satu anak tangga di belakang panggung, Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan pertunjukkan dance-nya di festival yang setiap tahun selalu diselenggarakan di Myeongdong.

"KAU NAMJA PENCOPET ITUKAN?!/KAU NAMJA BODOH ITUKAN?!", beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintas kompak mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke sumber pekikan. Disana ada Jongin dan Yifan yang saling menunjuk dengan tidak sopannya. Yifan dengan wajah datar nan angkuhnya dan Jongin dengan wajah memerah menahan sebal. Keduanya melempar tatapan mengerikan satu sama lain.

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"TIDAK!", Luhan yang barusan membuka mulutnya bertanya tampak terdecak kagum mendengar kekompakan mereka. Dia tersenyum jahil melihat aura yang tidak mengenakkan yang mengelilingi kedua orang tersebut.

"Kalian kompak sekali"

"TIDAK KOMPAK! DAN KAU TUTUP MULUTMU!", hanya sesaat Luhan kembali tertegun karena lagi-lagi mendengar jawaban kompak dari mereka berdua. Sejurus kemudian namja China ini tertawa lepas sambil bertepuk tangan heboh, membuat Yifan dan Jongin memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menatap namja itu bingung.

"Sungguh, kalian cocok sekali….', ujar Luhan disela-sela derai tawanya. Badannya sampai membungkuk setangah dengan volume tawa yang tak berkurang sedikit pun ketika Jongin dan Yifan kembali menatap dan secara bersamaan melengos malas, membuang muka.

"Berhenti tertawa Luhan!", desis Yifan tajam. Dia benar-benar tak menduga kalau hari ini ia kembali bertemu dengan namja kemarin. Namja yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal seperti bocah sekolah dasar. Namja yang dikiranya satu komplotan dengan pencopet yang kemarin mencuri dompet miliknya. Namja yang sialnya mengatai dia bodoh untuk pertama kali dan begitu lantang di depan umum!

Tsk!

Jongin menatap datar uluran tangan namja asing yang untuk beberapa saat lalu tertawa heboh.

"Namaku Xi Luhan. Aku teman karib atau mungkin-", Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sesaat tampak menimang –nimang sesuatu,"bisa dikatakan aku ini sahabat dari namja tampan yang kau katai bodoh barusan", Yifan mendelik sadis mendengar ucapan Luhan yang menyinggung dirinya. Hanya semalam dengan kurun waktu kurang dari 1 jam sejak dia tanpa sengaja bertemu namja tan ini, dia sudah dikatai bodoh 2 kali. Pertama oleh Kim Jongin dan kedua oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hn", Jongin mengangguk sekali dan mengacuhkan uluran tangan Luhan yang hanya bisa terkekeh geli dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Atas nama namja bodoh itu, aku minta maaf yah"

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?", Jongin merespon ucapan Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Yah Luhan! Apa salahku sampai-sampai kau harus minta maaf atas namaku?", Yifan berkoar tak terima. Ekspresinya tetap sama. Datar. Dingin. Tatapan yang tajam. Gaya dan ucapannya tetap saja angkuh membuat Jongin semakin jengah saja.

Kesialan bertubi-tubi macam apa yang sudah datang menghampirinya hari ini lagi?! Setelah mendengar langsung dari Jessica kalau dia menginginkan Jongin menjadi model utama brand pertamanya tanpa menerima penolakkan saja sudah cukup membuatnya frustasi. Ditambah kehilangan dompet yang bahkan baru beberapa jam lalu disadarinya dan Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kira-kira dimana benda tersebut terjatuh. Padahal kan di dalam dompetnya tersimpan uang saku selama 1 bulan hasil pertunjukkan tari jalanannya – meski tak seberapa banyak - dan kartu identitas. Sudah begitu sekarang dia bertemu kembali dengan orang bodoh dan angkuh yang meneriakinya namja pencopet.

Hell!

Meskipun Jongin miskin. Dia tidak serendah itu untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya. Lagipula kalau dijelaskan pun Jongin yakin sekali namja angkuh ini tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya. Dilihat dari penampilannya saja Jongin berani menjamin kalau namja ini dibesarkan di dalam keluarga terpandang. Sudah tentu sikap angkuhnya berakar dari sana. Dan sungguh- Jongin paling malas berurusan dengan orang kaya yang hanya bisa memandang rendah orang lain. Dia benci dengan tatapan remeh yang selalu kalangan atas berikan pada mereka yang mencari uang di jalanan. Tsk! Ironis. Padahal mereka memiliki kodrat yang sama. Sama-sama manusia. Sama-sama makhluk hidup. Sama-sama ciptaan Tuhan. Tetapi tetap saja, keberadaan uang dan kekuasaan-lah yang membangun tembok tinggi kasat mata antara si kaya dan si miskin yang akhirnya mengubah perilaku mereka menjadi lebih angkuh dan semakin angkuh setiap hari.

"Jonginniiieee?!", seperti sebuah mantra- Jongin langsung berbalik cepat mendengar namanya diteriakkan. Raut wajahnya yang tak mengenakkan tiba-tiba berubah lembut. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis. Sangat tipis bahkan orang-orang mungkin tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah senyuman. Hanya seseorang yang menyadari perubahan sekecil itu. Dan dia Yifan. Manik mata tajamnya berpindah pada sesosok namja mungil berpipi gempal yang kini berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hyung dari mana saja? Itu lihat! Keringat dimana-mana", omel Jongin setelah berdecak malas.

Tangan namja berkulit tan itu dengan cekatan membersihkan beberapa peluh yang mengalir pada paras cantik Minseok. Sesekali diselingi omelan Jongin yang menurut Minseok justru membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang eomma. Kepribadian Jongin selalu berubah otomatis setiap kali Minseok berada di dekatnya. Bagi Jongin, tidak perlu menyembunyikan tabiatnya yang sebenarnya di depan hyungnya sendiri. Toh Minseok selalu bersamanya semenjak Jongin berada dalam kandungan eomma. Tiap perubahan sikap maupun sifat Jongin sangat dipahami Minseok. Tidak ada cela untuk menipu namja tersebut. Karena itulah Jongin sangat menyayangi Minseok. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi orang lain saat ada hyungnya sendiri.

"Pertunjukkanmu sudah selesai Jonginie?", yang ditanya mengangguk singkat. Sekarang dia merapikan surai rambut Minseok yang cukup berantakan setelah berlari seperti tadi.

"Maaf Jonginie. Pekerjaan hyung hari ini ternyata lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Maaf ne?"

Ekspresi Jongin tetap tak terbaca. Minseok yang menyadarinya kini mengerjapkan kedua matanya imut. Biasanya dan selalu seperti ini. Jongin pasti luluh dengan aegyo Minseok. Meski namja itu benci melakukan hal-hal yang terdengar cute namun jika dengan melakukan hal tersebut membuatnya mendapatkan sepatah kata maaf dari adik tersayangnya, tak apa. Berapa puluh kalipun Minseok rela melakukannya.

"Arraseo. Sudah … sudah. Jangan pakai aegyo. Aku benci hyung", ucap Jongin kemudian. Dia meraih tas ranselnya dan menarik tangan Minseok cepat. Berjalan pulang tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau sekedar pamit pada dua orang namja berbeda tinggi yang sedari tadi diam terpaku karena diacuhkan.

Catat sekali lagi!

Diacuhkkan!

Astaga…. Apakah mereka tidak pernah baca Koran atau melihat siaran televisi? Dua namja yang berada di belakang Kim bersaudara tadi bukan namja sembarangan. Mereka adalah Wu dan Xi. Dua marga berkebangsaan China yang memilik pengaruh besar di dunia hiburan.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang apa?", para maid yang berada di ruangan tersebut bungkam dan kompak menahan napas saat mendengar ucapan datar nan dingin khas keluarga Wu memecah keheningan di pagi ini. Yifan, sang tuan muda tampak mencengkram kuat garpu dan pisau yang masing-masing berada di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Manik tajamnya tak lepas menatap atau bisa disebut menantang seorang namja paruh baya yang berdiri tepat disampingnya dengan kepala setengah tertunduk. Mata Yifan berkilat. Berbahaya. Belum cukup sampai disitu saja. Kini para maid bahkan kompak tersentak kaget mendengar bunyi pecahan gelas krystal yang Yifan lempar ke lantai. Garpu dan pisau terpental jauh dari posisi semula.

"Buang semua sampah ini. Nafsu makanku hilang dalam sekejap karenamu", ujar Yifan datar dan terkesan menyindir. Namja tua itu hanya bisa menahan napas lagi ketika mendengar suara decitan kaki kursi yang tadi diduduki Yifan,"Katakan pada tua bangkamu itu. Aku akan menemuinya"

Para maid lainnya menghembuskan napas lega setelah kepergian Yifan.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar kau kembali mengacaukan isi rumah yah? Benar begitu Wu Yifan?", tanya seorang namja paruh baya lain. Rambutnya sudah memutih sempurna tapi tak bisa memangkas kharismanya yang saat ini menatap tajam Yifan. Sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi, berjalan menghampiri lukisan lainnya. Mata rentanya memandang dengan detail setiap goresan kuas dan kombinasi warna dari lukisan di depannya.

Yifan memutar bola matanya malas. Ini baru 5 menit ia menginjakkan kakinya pada salah satu hall yang kali ini disulap menjadi tempat pameran lukisan dan barang-barang antik lainnya, menemani namja yang tadi pagi dia sebut tua Bangka. Sesungguhnya Yifan mencintai dunia seni. Dia sangat suka melihat-lihat lukisan, memandangi karya buatan manusia itu dengan lekat, berusaha memahami pesan yang tersirat di dalam lukisan tersebut. Yifan bahkan rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya hanya untuk sebuah mahakarya seni. Setidaknya jika itu tanpa kehadiran namja paruh baya yang sekarang tampak beralih memuja sebuah keramik kuno salah satu peninggalan bersejarah dari China.

"Berhenti bermain-main dan lakukan peranmu sebagai satu-satunya penerusku, Yifan"

Inilah yang membuat Yifan terlampau malas untuk menemani tua Bangka ini lebih dari 5 menit. Setiap kali mereka berjumpa selalu saja peran penerus dan bisnis yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraan utama.

"Kau mendengarkan ucapanku tadi kan Yifan?", namja paruh baya itu memaksa Yifan menatap lurus matanya. Pandangan keduanya memiliki arti yang sama.

Pandangan mata yang menyiratkan keinginan kuat dan tak terbantahkan. Saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

"Kuharap kau tak lupa jika kau adalah seorang Wu. Jangan lakukan dosa yang sama Yifan. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak menerima bantahan untuk alasan apapun juga", untuk kali ini Yifan tetap di posisinya. Tangannya terkepal kuat dalam saku celana dan manik matanya terus menatap punggung renta itu menjauh sampai akhirnya hilang di ujung lorong.

"Dosa? Tsk! Tua Bangka itu menyebutnya dosa? Lucu sekali", Yifan mengatupkan kedua matanya kuat. Menahan emosinya yang dibangkitkan secara tak sengaja oleh tua Bangka tadi.

"Tua Bangka itu seorang pendosa juga. Dia-lah orang yang mengambilku- yang terlahir karena sebuah kesalahan yang ia sebut dosa. Tsk. Kau puas paman Zhou?", tanpa melihat ke belakang pun Yifan tahu jika namja paruh baya lain yang tadi pagi membuat selera makannya hilang kini berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Maaf tuan, hamba-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan gunakan kata hamba itu saat hanya ada kau dan aku saja! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku tuan dan dirimu hamba?!", tuan Zhou semakin menundukkan wajahnya takut,"Perlakukan aku seperti manusia lainnya. Bukan karena marga Wu yang tersemat didepan namaku. Bukan karena perintah tuan Bangka itu. Panggil aku sewajarnya"

Namja tinggi tersebut menghembuskan napasnya berat. Jelas sekali dia sedang mengontrol emosi dan ekspresinya kali ini. Yifan sadar betul kondisinya kala ini sangat kacau. Dan ia tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya. Melihat seorang Wu Yifan yang sebenarnya.

"Hanya paman yang memperlakukanku dengan baik. Tanpa memandang statusku. Dan tanpa memandangku sebagai seorang tahanan dari tua Bangka yang sialnya masih satu darah denganku! BRENGSEK!"

Tuan Zhou menatap kuatir punggung namja yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Diam disana dan jangan bicara apapun. Aku sedang kacau paman Zhou. Aku mohon, tetap di tempatmu sekarang", ucap Yifan sedikit gemetar dan tersirat kalut. Paman Zhou yang kembali mengambil langkah mundur saat Yifan menyuruhnya kembali. Namja tinggi tersebut pasti tahu jika paman Zhou hendak menghampirinya lebih dekat dan sebaliknya. Paman Zhou lebih tahu kalau Yifan tidak terbiasa menunjukkan emosinya yang sebenarnya di depan orang lain. Yifan membangun sebuah batas semu dimana orang lain tidak akan bisa masuk dan mendekatinya.

.

.

.

"Pass?!", seru Minseok terkejut saat sebuah undangan bersampul biru dengan symbol keluarga Xi berada ditangannya. Mulutnya membuka takjup dengan mata berbinar terang ketika Jongdae menyampaikan hasil seleksi yang diselenggarakan perusahaan besar dibawah naungan Xi corp. Jongdae saja sampai mencubit habis beberapa anggota tubuhnya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa berita yang baru saja ia dapatkan bukanlah bualan saja atau pun sebuah mimpi kosong. Ini kenyataan. JJ ent yang masih sering dianggap perusahaan bayangan masuk dalam 5 besar calon mitra Xi corp untuk proyek-proyek terbaru.

"Eo? Ini apa?", Minseok menunjuk beberapa kotak yang ditumpuk menjadi satu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Itu perlengkapan untukmu dan Jongin. Kita diundang untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama oleh Xi Corp dan Wu Corp. Meskipun undangan resminya dikeluarkan oleh Xi, tetapi pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi tetap Wu", terang Jongdae sambil menyesap secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula kesukaannya.

"Jamuan makan? Haruskah aku dan Jongin juga ikut? Bukannya para CEO saja yang harus menghadirinya?", tanya Minseok bingung. Dia membuka satu per satu kotak dan mulutnya tak berhenti berdecak kagum. Baru kali ini dia mendapatkan pakaian yang harganya bisa dibilang tidak murah. Belum lagi…jas?! Minseok mengangkat satu stel jas hitam yang ukurannya pas di tubuhnya. Wuah…. bagusnya…

"Kubilang tadi kita Minseok hyung. Bukan hanya aku saja. Kita berarti aku, hyung, dan semua pegawai serta artis dan bahkan trainee yang bernaung di bawah JJ ent. Barang-barang itu dikirimkan Jessica dan Jinri untukmu dan Jongin. Sepertinya itu salah satu upaya dari Jessica untuk merayu Jongin agar tetap bersedia menjadi model utama brand terbarunya. Jamuannya jam 7 malam di ballroom hotel xx, salah satu hotel mewah milik Tuan Xi Luhan"

Dahi Minseok mengernyit."Xi Luhan? Nugu?"

Sebuah majalah bisnis dan ekonomi terlempar dan terjatuh di atas meja dekat Minseok,"Namja yang fotonya menghiasai sampul majalah itu- dialah Xi Luhan. Putra pemilik Xi Corp dan suatu hari nanti semua perusahaan akan jatuh di tangannya. Sedangkan namja lain berambut pirang yang berada disisi Tuan Xi Luhan, dia adalah Wu Yifan. Pewaris Wu Corp. Keduanya sahabat karib dan bekerja sama dalam menggarap beberapa proyek besar. Mereka juga-lah yang membuka seleksi untuk semua entertainment di daratan Korea selatan untuk bisa bermitra dengannya"

Perkataan panjang Jongdae sukses membuat Minseok lupa mengatupkan mulutnya. Matanya melotot penuh keterkejutan dan kekaguman pada dua namja yang menghiasi sampul salah satu majalah bisnis dan ekonomi luar negeri itu.

"Eh… kenapa aku sepertinya pernah melihat mereka berdua yah?", gumam Minseok sambil mendekatkan majalah itu ke wajahnya.

"Mungkin saja kau memang pernah bertemu mereka di jalan. Perlu kau ketahui hyung, mereka berdua itu meski disebut anak konglomerat dan berpengaruh tetapi mereka tetaplah anak laki-laki biasa yang masih membutuhkan hiburan di luar dan bukannya terkurung selama 24 jam di balik meja kerja", Jongdae melempar lagi sebuah majalah lain yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap Minseok," Wu Yifan, cucu pemilik Wu corp adalah seorang pecinta fashion. Bersama tuan Xi Luhan, mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu menyusuri jalanan dimana pusat fashion berada. Banyak orang yang bisa tanpa sengaja menjumpai dua orang tersebut. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berani menyentuh mereka karena semua orang pun tahu Xi dan Wu seperti apa. Mereka ibaratnya bintang yang bisa dilihat tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa di jangkau. Nah, sekian tambahan informasi untukmu hyung. Jangan lupa ingatkan adik kesayanganmu itu untuk hadir. Jessica bisa membunuhku kalau model kesayangannya tidak hadir di jamuan makan malam", seru Jongdae sembari menggoyangkan ponselnya ke arah Minseok. Rupanya bebarapa detik yang lalu Jessica baru saja mengirimkan pesan khusus untuk CEO mereka, Kim Jongdae agar memastikan kembali kedatangan Jongin beserta ancaman mutakhirnya.

"Arraseo. Aku temui Jongin pasti berlatih lagi tanpa istirahat… anak itu", sungut Minseok seraya berlalu dengan sebuah plastik di tangannya. Pasti bekal untuk Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin menarik napas malas. Ballroom besar berkapasitas 1000 orang saja mendadak penuh sesak dan membuat suhu udara sini meningkat meski beberapa _air conditioner_ terpasang di berbagai sudut ruangan. Wajahnya tampak tak bersemangat karena orang-orang disini saling berbaur. Hyungnya menemai sang CEO, kim Jongdae yang entah raib dimana. Sejauh matanya memandang hanya wajah-wajah asing yang ada disekelilingnya dan Jongin tidak menyukai itu. Dengan gontai dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar ballroom. Jas hitamnya yang diberikan Jessica tersampir begitu saja di tangan kanannya, menyisakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang gulung pendek sebatas siku yang melekat pas dan cantik di tubuh langsingnya.

"Membosankan", rutuk Jongin. Dia tidak terbiasa bersosialisasi. Apalagi bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang kaya.

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, namja pencopet", secara reflex Jongin memalingkan pandangannya ke arah samping dan mendapati sosok namja bodoh yang entah belakangan hari ini terus saja beredar di sekitarnya sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mulutnya berdecak keras dan memasang wajah kesal yang terlihat jelas. Alih-alih menanggapi ucapan Yifan, Jongin justru melangkah pergi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Setahuku tidak ada festival yang diadakan di tempat ini", tutur Yifan sambil memandang gedung-gedung pencakar langit lain yang terlihat dari dinding kaca transparan disamping kanannya. Jongin berbalik dan memasang wajah datarnya,"Bukankah ada jamuan makan malam di ballroom? Kau tidak kesana? Sepertinya kau termasuk tamu undangan jamuan itu"

Yifan mengangkat bahunya acuh,"Aku bosan berada disana. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga"

"Kau juga tamu jamuan makan malam kami?", Yifan menelisik lekat dari ujung kaki sampai puncak kepala Jongin yang langsung membuang muka risih,"Begitulah"

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki dalam jumlah banyak yang menggema di lorong hotel, dimana Jongin dan Yifan berada,"Tsk! Sial!", umpat Yifan kasar sambil melangkahkan kakinya cepat cenderung berlari lebih tepatnya.

"Yakh! Ada ap-", Belum selesai berbicara Jongin memutuskan berlari mengikuti Yifan dari belakang. Sesekali keduanya menengok ke belakang dan gotcha! Sekitar 5 atau 6 orang namja berbadan tegap dan berpakaian formal sedang berlari mendekati mereka dengan beringas,"Aish… bisa tertangkap kalau begini. Kau ikut aku!", Yifan menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan berbelok cepat sambil membanting pintu salah satu kamar hotel yang ada di lorong tersebut.

"Hey-"

"Sstt… diam!", tubuh Jongin membeku di tempat ketika Yifan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada tepat di sisi kepala Jongin yang lain.

Jongin terperangkap diantara tubuh tinggi Yifan dan pintu yang berada dibelakang punggungnya tepat.

Jarak keduanya terlalu dekat, nyaris menempel malahan, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuat Jongin mati kutu. Wajah manisnya tertunduk dalam dan tak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Sedikit saja salah perhitungan dalam bergerak, bisa-bisa Jongin dan Yifan- aarghh… Jongin tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Derap langkah dan suara-suara asing tampak menghilang perlahan.

"Hampir saja…", desah Yifan lega sambil menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Jongin, menghampiri sofa single terdekat dan mendudukinya. Di atas meja kecil ada beberapa set gelas-gelas krystal cantik dan beberapa botol wine. Yifan tersenyum maklum. Keluarga Xi memang gemar mengoleksi wine dan jangan heran jika setiap kamar hotel anak perusahaan Xi corp selalu tersaji set perlengkapan minum wine yang lengkap.

"Ingin minum?"

Jongin baru berani mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. Namja tinggi itu mengangkat segelas penuh wine.

"Tidak. Terima kasih"

Kalian ingatkan kalau Jongin masih berumur 19 tahun. Peraturan di Korea Selatan tidak memperbolehkan anak-anak berumur dibawah 20 tahun mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol.

"Aku penasaran-", Yifan menyesap wine-nya sedikit,"Bagaimana bisa namja pencopet dan penari jalanan sepertimu menjadi tamu undangan kami?",

.

.

.

Jongin POV

"Aku penasaran-", kulihat namja tinggi itu menghentikan perkataannya dan menyesap minuman berwarna merah pekat yang berada dalam gelas berkilauan yang kuduga pasti terbuat dari krystal murni. Lihat saja bagaimana cantiknya gelas tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa namja pencopet dan penari jalanan sepertimu menjadi tamu undangan kami?"

Wajahku mengeras mendengar pertanyaannya. Jas hitam yang kupegang pun tak luput dari cengkraman tanganku yang semakin menguat. Namja didepanku ini bertanya seolah-olah orang sepertiku tak pantas berada di jamuan mewah yang diselenggarakan oleh perusahaan sebesar Xi dan Wu. Tsk. Ekspresinya juga datar, entah itu memang ekspresi biasa atau bahkan dibuat-buat. Menyebalkan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?", tanyaku balik. Suaraku sedikit gemetar dan serak, rasanya tercekik dan sakit di tenggorokan. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan sejak pertemuan pertama.

"Aku hanya bertanya-"

"Kau-", entah keberanian darimana, aku beranjak mendekatinya.

"Jangan memandang rendah orang lain!", dan seketika itu juga aku merebut gelas yang berisi wine ditangannya dan menyemprotkannya tepat di wajah serta sebagian menetes mengenai kemeja dan jas miliknya.

.

.

.

"Woah… apa yang kau lakukan?!", Yifan tercengang bukan main mendapati reaksi brutal dan tiba-tiba dari namja tan itu.

Pandangannya tertuju pada jas dan kemeja yang sedang dipakainya kini. Bau wine merebak keluar dari tubuhnya dan beberapa tetes wine jatuh dari surai rambut pirangnya - yang juga terkena percikan wine tadi -. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menyeringai dan jengkel disaat bersamaan. Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu, menyusul munculnya seorang namja paruh baya.

"Tuan, bagaimana bisa- ", suaranya tercekat saat mendapati kondisi tuan mudanya yang kacau balau bersama seorang namja berkulit tan yang asing di matanya. Seingatnya tak ada orang lain yang diijinkan tuan muda Yifan untuk berada disisinya jika bukan Luhan, sahabatnya.

"Telepon Luhan dan suruh dia pinjamkan aku stel-an lengkap yang bisa kupakai saat ini juga", namja tersebut – Pak Zhou – mengangguk patuh dan langsung menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya. Jongin yang berada ditempat tersebut masih diam.

"Tuan muda Luhan meminta anda untuk menunggu sebentar,tuan muda", jawab Pak Zhou seraya menerima jas dan kemeja kotor yang Yifan ulurkan padanya. Kini namja ini tak mengenakan atasannya. Tubuhnya yang terpahat sempurna terpampang jelas dan sontak membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah yang penting tidak tertuju pada namja tinggi tersebut.

"Itu stelan desain terbaru yang baru datang tadi malam dan kau merusaknya!", ucap Yifan sangat tenang. Raut wajahnya pun kembali datar.

"Kau harus mengganti kerugianku… ", lanjut namja itu lagi.

"Pak Zhou, kau salah satu orang yang mengurus jamuan ini secara menyeluruh bukan?!", pak Zhou mengangguk singkat,"Kalau begitu kau tahu kalau namja yang sudah merusak stel-an kemeja dan jas import milikku ini termasuk tamu undangan perusahaan kan?"

Dan sebuah anggukan pak Zhou menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. Jantung Jongin berdebar kencang menebak-nebak maksud sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan namja tinggi tersebut.

"Dia berasal dari entertainment mana?"

"JJ entertainment"

"JJ? A- haruskah aku memberitahukan CEO perusahaanmu mengenai insiden memalukan ini? Apa sekalian saja kutagih harga kerusakan jas yang diakibatkan olehmu? Asal kau tahu, jas dan kemeja tersebut baru kupakai kurang dari sejam lalu. Padahal untuk mendapatkannya saja membutuhkan waktu selama 3 bulan agar pengerjaannya seperti kemauanku. Kalau semua itu diperhitungkan, menurutmu berapa harga yang akan kuajukan untuk diganti oleh perusahaanmu?"

Tubuh Jongin mendingin dan wajahnya memucat. Yifan tersenyum puas meski tak tampak di paras tampannya.

"Be-berapa harganya? Dan tolong jangan libatkan JJ"

"Kau sanggup mendengar jumlah nominal harga stelan yang diimport langsung dari Perancis ini?! Berapapun harganya kau harus membayarnya! Tidak ada uang… maka bayar dengan tubuhmu saja!"

"MWO?! KAU GILA!", pekik Jongin menggelegar. Untung saja seluruh kamar di hotel ini didesain kedap suara sehingga teriakan Jongin tadi tidak akan terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan.

"Gila? Aku gila begitu? Tsk", Yifan terkekeh geli,"Setidaknya aku tidak lebih gila dibandingkan dirimu yang bisa-bisanya berbuat brutal terhadap salah satu orang yang bersedia menjadikan JJ entertainment sebagai rekan kerja terbarunya", Jongin mengambil satu langkah mundur ke belakang ketika Yifan berdiri di depannya dengan bertelanjang dada,"Kalau tidak ingin mengganti kerugianku, maka terima tawaranku tadi. Jika tidak bisa, kupastikan JJ menanggung kerugian karena mengganti kerugianku dan kerja sama kami berakhir detik ini juga"

"Memangnya kau siapa?! Kau cuma namja bo-"

Bibir Jongin terkatup sempurna saat jari telunjuk Yifan mendarat di bibirnya,"Namaku Wu Yifan. Ingat baik-baik namaku. Aku bukan namja bodoh seperti perkataanmu. Besok aku menunggumu. Jika dalam 1*24 jam kau tidak muncul juga, kau tahu akibatnya. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku … Kim Jongin", bisik Yifan di akhir kalimatnya sambil berlalu pergi disusul tuan Zhou di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar cari masalah Yifan. Menghilang tiba-tiba dari jamuan makan malam, melarikan diri ketika bodyguard kakekmu mengejar, dan kini bertelanjang dada dengan penampilan tragis', omel Luhan yang ternyata sudah berdiri menunggu Yifan di depan pintu dengan stel-an lengkap seperti permintaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku bau wine. Tunggu aku di ballroom. Aku akan kembali setelah menghilangkan bau memuakkan ini dari tubuhku"

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Wu Yifan?

Wu?

Namja tinggi dengan kebodohan diatas rata-rata itu salah satu kerabat Wu?

Wu yang menjadi rekan kerja Jongdae hyung?

Astaga… apa-apaan ini?! Tubuhku melemas dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di atas karpet.

Wu… Wu… Wu…

Aaaarghhhhttt…. Ini kesialan apa lagi?!

JONGIN POV end

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ballroom hotel, Minseok tampak gelisah saat tak bisa menemukan sosok adik kesayangannya diantara sekian banyak orang asing. Sesekali dia tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya ketika mendapat sapaan. Hatinya cemas bukan main. Bagaimana caranya Minseok menemukan keberadaan sang adik - yang memang tidak menyukai lingkungan asing - saat Jongdae tanpa henti menarik-nariknya seperti seorang bocah untuk berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh dalam dunia bisnis.

"Ada apa hyung? Ada yang menganggumu? Kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau terlihat tidak tenang?", tanya Jongdae setelah berhasil menarik Minseok menjauh dari pusat kerumunan dan mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan yang memang menyediakan berbagai jenis minuman dan tempat duduk.

"Jongin tidak ada dimana-mana", namja mungil tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya secara menyeluruh. Wajahnya kian kalut saat sosok sang adik tidak juga ia jumpai.

"Sajangnim… Minseokkie… ada apa? Mana Jongin?", kali ini Jessica yang membuka mulutnya bertanya. Yeoja anggun ini bertambah menawan ketika sebuah gaun putih sebatas lutut melekat pas di tubuhnya. Rambut sepunggungnya terurai cantik dan disampirkan ke sisi kanan.

Anggun dan berkelas.

"Sajangnim, dimana Jongin? Kau tidak lupa memintanya hadir di pesta ini kan?", Jongdae yang dihadiahi death glare tajam dari wanita secantik Jessica hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Dia datang bersama Minseok hyung tapi-"

"Tapi?", ulang Jessica tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Jongdae.

"Dia hilang-", lirih Jongdae yang membuat Jessica melotot horror. Oh tidak! Model kesayangannya hilang?!

"Mwo?"

"A- itu dia", sontak beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjuk Minseok.

"Jonginnie? Kau sakit sayang?", untuk sesaat tadi Minseok nampak lega ketika berhasil menemukan sosok Jongin. Namun kelegaan itu dengan cepat berganti cemas saat wajah adiknya memucat. Jessica dan Jongdae ikut-ikutan kalut mendapati Jongin yang sedikit aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Kepalaku penuh. Yah Tuhan. Penuh sekali. Otakku sampai tak bisa bekerja dengan baik setelah mengetahui nama namja yang sudah kupermalukan tadi. Wu Yifan? Dia seorang Wu! Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkan JJ entertainment mengganti kerugian jas dan kemeja import miliknya? Gila! Itu sama saja dengan Jongdae hyung gulung tikar. Ditambah lagi peluang kerjasama dengan Xi dan Wu corp akan kandas saat itu juga. Aku bisa gila… eomma, appa… bagaimana ini?

Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada kembali dalam ballroom dan disambut wajah cemas Minseok hyung. Sepertinya dia mencari-cariku sedari tadi. Lihat saja ekspresinya yang berubah lega ketika menemukanku. Sungguh andai saja saat ini kami berada di rumah dan bukannya di pesta menyebalkan dan terkutuk milik Xi dan Wu, sudah pasti aku menangis meraung di pelukan hyung mungilku itu.

"Jonginnie? Kau sakit sayang?", aku sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Minseok hyung. Mereka bertiga, Jongdae hyung, Jessica sunbaenim, dan Minseok hyung memandangiku penuh kekuatiran. Mungkin ada yang aneh dengan wajahku. Tapi entahlah. Aku benar-benar bingung. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa", ucapku akhirnya untuk menenangkan mereka. Sebuah dehaman keras menarik perhatian semua tamu undangan jamuan termasuk juga kami berempat. Di depan sana, di atas panggung megah berdiri seorang namja paruh baya berambut putih seluruhnya dan memegang sebuah tongkat. Meski terlihat renta tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kharisma orang tersebut sangat kuat. Semua mata tamu undangan tertuju padanya.

"Selamat malam tamu undanganku yang terhormat. Sebelumnya kuucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyediakan waktu luang untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam kami yang tak seberapa ini"

Tak seberapa? Oh astaga… jangan bercanda, Kek. Makanan yang kalian suguhkan saja bisa mengisi perut nyaris beberapa puluh ribu orang miskin dan kelaparan. Tidak ada makanan yang tidak berkelas. Set peralatan makanannya saja bisa kupastikan diimport dari luar negeri dengan harga yang fantastis.

Orang kaya memang hobi menghambur-hamburkan uang yang mereka miliki. Sebuah hobi yang tidak bisa kuterima secara logika.

Mataku membulat kaget saat mendapati sosok namja yang paling mencolok berdiri di belakang punggung tak jauh dari namja paruh baya yang sedang berbicara. Itukan- jadi dia benar-benar Wu? Sungguh? Itu- Yifan kan? Wu Yifan yang tadi?

"Malam ini juga kuperkenalkan satu-satunya cucu yang kumiliki, calon penerus kerajaan Wu yang sah di dunia bisnis- dia, Wu Yifan", dan detik berikutnya aku merasa seluruh persendianku lumpuh seketika. Dia bukan kerabat Wu tapi penerus Wu corp?!

Namja yang kukatai bodoh berulang kali. Dia cucu dari kakek itu?!

Jadi dia benar-benar rekan kerja Jongdae hyung? Semua yang dia katakan di ruangan tadi memang benar dan bukan hanya karangan untuk menggertakku saja?!

Yah Tuhan…

"Saeng, kau sakit?", merasa akan limbung aku melingkarkan tanganku dengan cepat pada sebelah lengan Minseok hyung yang bebas. Telingaku tak menangkap suara-suara lain lagi selain dengungan terakhir perkataan kakek tersebut.

Wu Yifan adalah penerus Wu corp

.

.

.

Sementara itu,

"Kau melihat sesuatu yang kulihat juga tidak?", tanya Luhan yang kini menjatuhkan pandangannya pada satu titik di pojok ruangan agak sedikit ke belakang ballroom.

"Menurutmu?", Yifan balik bertanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Wajahnya tetap memandang lurus ke depan tapi Luhan tahu kalau sahabatnya ini diam-diam melirik ke titik yang sama dengannya.

"Jangan bilang kejadian tadi ada hubungannya dengan kucing kecil itu?"

"Terserah apa katamu Luhan. Tolong hentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum tua Bangka di depan kita membuka suaranya untuk menegurmu", terang Yifan sedikit tajam akhirnya namun masih terbilang pelan untuk didengar orang lain.

Namja itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh,"Aku tidak akan ikut campur urusanmu Yifan. Tapi mengingat kapasitasku sebagai satu-satunya sahabatmu, dengan senang hati akan kuingatkan satu hal", Yifan melirik Luhan dari sudut matanya,"Jangan lupakan takdir terkutuk kita sebagai bagian dari keluarga Xi dan Wu. Kuharap kau mengingat hal tersebut baik-baik"

Yifan berdecih muak,"Takdir terkutuk dan dosa. Setelah itu apa lagi? Kita seperti bukan manusia saja"

Dan kalimat terakhir Yifan membuat Luhan mengangguk samar.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

"I-I….INI APAA?!", Pekik Jongin histeris ketika kakinya melangkah masuk halaman rumah atau lebih tepatnya dibilang istana yang ditinggali Yifan. Mulutnya membulat penuh. Didalam hatinya ia sibuk merutuki kecerobohan yang lagi-lagi ia lakukan sehingga berujung dengan terseretnya dia ke dalam lingkungan asing penuh tembok kasat mata yang dari dulu selalu iabenci. Lingkungan kalangan atas yang diliputi kemegahan dan kemasyuran.

Halaman istana ini saja kurang ajar luasnya! Hampir 10 kali atau mungkin lebih luas lapangan sepak bola. Gerbang masuk kediaman Wu saja menjulang tinggi dan megah dan disetiap sudutnya terdapat kamera CCTC dan petugas keamanan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Jalan masuknya saja harus menggunakan mobil agar bisa sampai ke bangunan utama.

Jangan heran dengan segala macam kemegahan yang tersaji indah sepanjang jalur menuju kediaman utama. Berbagai pahatan hasil karya arsitektur kenamaan dunia menjadi salah satu objek yang akan membuatmu berdecak kagum tak henti-hentinya. Sebuah patung malaikat besar di tengah-tengah kolam air mancur akan menyambutmu sebelum memasuki bangunan megah dengan interior Eropa klasik.

"Tuan muda telah menunggu anda di dalam. Silahkan anda mengikut saya", lamunanku buyar seketika mendengar nada tenang dan penuh wibawa dari paman yang kemarin bersamaku dan Yifan. Sebenarnya aku penasan dengan paman ini. Apa pekerjaannya yah? Dilihat dari gaya berpakaiannya yang cenderung formal membuatku berani bertaruh kalau namja paruh baya ini bukan orang sembarangan.

"Hn.. maaf anda-"

"Silahkan mengikuti saya. Tuan muda tidak suka menunggu", potong paman itu sambil mengambil langkah sedikit di depanku. Tingkahnya sama saja dengan namja bodoh itu. Opps… Jongin.. tolong jaga ucapanmu! Kelangsungan hidup JJ entertainment dan hidupmu bergantung pada mulutmu ini. Aish...

Sungguh, sedari tadi mulutku tak jemu-jemunya menggumamkan pujian karena kemegahan yang dimiliki keluarga Wu. Isi dalam bangunan utama ini bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih wah dibandingkan yang kujumpai di luar sana. Istana yang luas, bersih, dan langit-langit atap yang tinggi. Ciri khas bangunan bangsawan. Berbeda sekali dengan kediamanku dan Minseok hyung yang sederhana. Meskipun rumah kami tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan istana ini, setidaknya aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan di sana. Sedangkan disini? Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang hilang. Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Tapi tak tahu itu apa. Semakin ke dalam, semakin aku dibuat takjup. Terlalu mewah.

Tiba-tiba paman yang di depanku berhenti melangkah dan membungkukkan badannya. Sontak aku juga berhenti melangkah dan mendonggak. Diatas sana, namja tinggi itu berdiri dan menatap kami. Gayanya tetap saja angkuh. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian formal. Hanya casual saja tapi kesannya tetap sama. Charming.

"Selamat datang"

Aku menahan napas begitu dia menuruni anak tangga satu per satu menghampiriku dan paman ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau bersedia mengganti sendiri kerugianku?"

"Jangan libatkan JJ dan hyungku. Itu syarat dariku"

Kulihat ia mengangguk tegas,"Pegang kata-kataku. Selama kau tidak melarikan diri dari tanggung-jawabmu, aku tidak akan menyentuh mereka sedikit pun. Jadi, kau bersedia melakukan apapun untuk mengganti kerugianku kan? Berhubung kau tampaknya tidak memiliki cukup uang, maka tubuhmu menjadi bayarannya"

Tanpa sadar aku menggigit ujung bibir bawahku takut. Yah Tuhan, jangan sampai hal yang kutakutkan terjadi. Aku tidak ingin- sungguh… tubuhku….

"Kau takut?", ia tiba-tiba mengambil langkah yang lebih dekat denganku,"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang sekarang kau bayangkan di dalam otakmu ini", dengan jarinya dia menunjuk kepalaku, membuat dahiku berkerut-kerut bingung.

"Kau-jadi pelayanku"

JDERRR!

Pelayan?

"Kau hanya boleh mendengar dan mematuhi perintahku saja. Paham? Ah yah… dan satu lagi, masa kerjamu sampai aku bosan dan merasa hutangmu lunas. Selama belum tercapai, kau tidak kuperbolehkan pergi seenaknya dan untuk terakhir kalinya kuingatkan, jangan pernah memanggilku namja bodoh lagi! Sekali saja kalimat itu terlontar keluar, kupastikan kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. Deal Kim Jongin?"

MWO?

Darimana dia tahu namaku?! Kemarin juga dia menyebut namaku...

Eh tunggu! Kalau kerjaku 1*24 jam berarti… latihan dan pekerjaan modelku bagaimana?!

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa kalau bekerja 1*24 jam"

Masa bodoh! Yang penting bicara jujur dulu. Siapa tahu dia bisa mentoleransi pekerjaan dan waktu latihanku jika aku mengatakan hal sejujurnya. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa saja tiba-tiba menghilang dari JJ dan membatalkan kontrak dengan Jessica sunbaenim...

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu kau jelaskan. Paman Zhou sudah memberitahukan semua hal mengenaimu padaku. Tenang saja. Jam kerjamu fleksibel. Aku tahu semua agenda kerjamu. Sekarang kau kosongkan? Kalau begitu kau ikut paman Zhou. Dia akan menjelaskan tugas-tugasmu secara detail berikut seluruh sudut bangunan ini. Tunggu sampai aku memanggilmu"

Serius, aku dibuat terkejut sekian kalinya lagi oleh keluarga Wu.

Apakah cucu konglomerat ini memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Suatu saat dia bisa menjadi namja yang egois, namun dilain waktu dia bisa begitu tenang dan pengertian.

Ck. Terserahlah. Bukan urusanku.

Jongin POV end

.

.

.

Baru saja Jongin beristirahat sejenak setelah mengitari bangunan utama yang luas ini dan menghafal letaknya secara benar, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan panggilan Yifan yang tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"Tolong rapikan kembali pakaian-pakaian ini ke tempatnya yang semula. Aku tidak suka isi lemarinya acak-acakan", ujar Yifan enteng sambil menunjuk ke atas ranjangnya yang penuh tumpukan pakaian.

"Ta-tapi"

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan dari pelayanku. Kerjakan atau tidak tergantung padamu. Daftar tugasmu untuk hari ini sudah pak Zhou serahkan? Pastikan semuanya selesai tepat waktu. Selamat bekerja- NAMJA PENCOPET", Jongin mengerang jengkel sambil mengambil bantal sofa terdekat dan melemparkannya ke arah Yifan yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"YAKH AKU BUKAN PENCOPET! DASAR NAMJA BODOH!", teriak Jongin heboh. Kakinya menghentak kesal lantai kamar Yifan. Belum setengah hari bekerja saja kesabaran Jongin sudah habis karena namja angkuh itu. Kini manik matanya berpindah pada tumpukan pakaian yang menggunung, menunggu dirapikan. Tuhan, tolong sabarkan Jongin. Sabar… sabar… Demi JJ… demi Minseok hyung….

Kim Jongin, fighting!

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

Habis update _**Crazy Love**_ sama _**one shoot HunKai terbaru**_, Chae bakalan kerjain fanfic yang laen. Nah pertanyaannya, kira-kira mau fanfic mana yang Chae kerjain dan publish duluan? Silahkan review yah… Chae tunggu. Oh yah malam ini juga Chae bakalan publish oneshoot HanKai terbaru hasil request dari salah seorang reader. Ditunggu ne...

Dan ini pengumuman pertama sekaligus terakhir dari Chae:

Chae gak melarang siapapun untuk mengirimkan pm ke Chae. Chae pasti balas pm dari readers asalkan gak bashing cast terlebih lagi Jongin dan Yifan, gak flame, pakai kata-kata yang sopan … karena Chae rada cuek dan sensi orangnya, dan gak tiba-tiba nongol nagih fanfic padahal dia gak pernah sekalipun mereview fanfic buatan Chae.

Chae selalu tahu siapa-siapa aja yang setia banget review fanfic Chae. Meski itu cuman sepatah kata aja. Dan jika readers seperti itu yang mengirimkan pm ke Chae pasti dengan senang hati Chae balas. Akan tetapi jika silent reader yang mengirimkan pm ke Chae dan nagih fanfic padahal dia gak pernah sekalipun mereview, maaf yah- Chae gak akan membalasnya. Menanggapi dalam bentuk apapun juga gak bakal.

Harap Pengertiannya yah…

Chae cuman minta reviewnya aja kok... oke? Chapter ini bagaimana? Mengecewakan atau? Chae berusaha memperbaiki ke depannya nanti yah. Kemarin-kemarin Chae kena WB ...

Nah, sekian yah….

With love

Chae, Kris, Kai

_Love KrisKai couple_…


	3. Crazy Love chap 2

Chapter 2

_**Crazy Love**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Wu Yifan

Kim Jongin

Kim Minseok as Jongin's _brother_

Xi Luhan as Yifan's _friend_

_And other maybe_…

Pair: _**KrisKai! Kris as Seme, Kai as Uke…**_

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort _maybe_… tapi ada yang bilang lucu… gak tau deh… =.="

Summary: Takdir? Yah, takdir. Kehidupan Jongin yang awalnya aman dan damai tiba-tiba terusik semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja tampan namun angkuh bernama Wu Yifan. Sebuah kejadian yang menghubungkan dua anak manusia berbeda dunia. Sebuah takdir yang diisi pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil nan konyol. Tapi itulah uniknya. Pertengkaran adalah bentuk komunikasi _special_ yang akhirnya mengikat mereka berdua. Kim Jongin dan Wu Yifan.

Anyyeong… Chae _is back_

Tengtrengtreng… * _back sound_ gagal

Berhubung Chae masih mentok dan kebanjiran ide di fanfic ini jadi _**Crazy Love**_-nya Chae duluin update gak apa-apa kan? _**I choose to Love**_-nya belum Chae ngetik sama sekali. Huff. Makin ke sini makin nge-blank. Imajinasinya udah kemana-mana … dan pas duduk di depan galaxy eee… malah blank lagi. Ujung-ujungnya malah ngetik _oneshoot_. Hahahaha. Woow, Chae gak nyangka sambutan chapter 1 KrisKai-nya daebak! Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sehari di update, yang mereview udah 35 orang (udah termasuk yang ngirim pm ke Chae). Kkekekek… gomawo ne readers. Dan dan dan untuk _**Cute**_ yang nanya Chae ini cewe atau cowo di _oneshoot_ itu, gak apa-apa Chae balasnya disini aja yah. Chae asli cewe loh. Hahaha. Se-line sama Suho dan Yixing. Ughh… ngomong line entah kenapa jadi nge-jleb sendiri deh =.="

Chae sempet pesimis buat aktif lagi update fanfic tapi yah…. Terselesaikan dengan cukup baik.

**Pengumuman!**

Bagi yang _**gak suka Kai sebagai Uke, gak suka main pair KrisKai, gak suka alur cerita yang Chae buat…. Silahkan keluar dari sini!**_ Chae gak nerima review dan pm bernada bashing apalagi nge-bash Jongin sama Yifan. Deal? Terus Chae bener-bener minta maaf kalau OC-nya disini agak menganggu. Chae gak bisa nemu cast yang cocok pake banget sama karakter yang Chae inginkan. Kayak yang jadi Pak Zhou itu. Entah kenapa gak bisa bayangin satu pun member yang pantas peranin tuh karakter. Jadi maaf yah… *buing-buing. Readers yang mereview fanfic Chae bisa dengan bebas ngirim pm ke Chae apapun itu. Terutama ingetin Chae mengenai tumpukan fanfic dan nagih fanfic yang Chae lupa update. Terima kasih….

_**Don't Like, Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT… Don't bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair(?), dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana… ^^mian ne**_

_Happy reading…_

_Love u Yifan, dedek Jongin … be strong… be happy… keep smile… _

_Happy Yifan's day_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan dari pelayanku, Kerjakan atau tidak tergantung padamu. Daftar tugasmu untuk hari ini sudah pak Zhou serahkan? Pastikan semuanya selesai tepat waktu. Selamat bekerja- NAMJA PENCOPET", Jongin mengerang jengkel sambil mengambil bantal sofa terdekat dan melemparkannya ke arah Yifan yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"YAKH AKU BUKAN PENCOPET! DASAR NAMJA BODOH!", teriak Jongin heboh. Kakinya menghentak kesal lantai kamar Yifan. Belum setengah hari bekerja saja kesabaran Jongin sudah habis karena namja angkuh itu. Kini manik matanya berpindah pada tumpukan pakaian yang menggunung, menunggu dirapikan. Tuhan, tolong sabarkan Jongin. Sabar… sabar… Demi JJ… demi Minseok hyung.

Kim Jongin, fighting!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Chae present

.

.

.

"Rapikan tempat tidurku"

"Aku tidak suka ada bagian seprai yang kusut. Rapikan kembali!"

"Kopinya terlalu pahit. Tambahkan sedikit gula"

"Ini terlalu manis. Kau menuangkan berapa sendok gula ke dalam minumanku hah?!"

"Air mandinya terlalu panas. Kulitku bisa terbakar karenanya"

"Bawa keranjang pakaian kotor ini ke ruangan bawah, Cuci sampai bersih. Warnanya tidak boleh pudar. Tidak boleh kusut dan jangan gunakan pewangi pakaian yang lain. Pakai yang biasanya. Setelah itu rapikan seisi lemari pakaian ini. Letaknya sedikit berbeda dari yang kumau. Atur kembali dengan rapi. Aku ingin pekerjaan ini selesai sebelum aku kembali. Paham?"

Dan begitulah-

Satu per satu teriakan keluar dari bibir Yifan.

Namja yang sangat jarang berbicara panjang lebar dengan siapapun ini, justru bersikap sebaliknya terhadap sang maid pribadi- Kim Jongin-

.

.

.

_**Jongin POV **_

Seumur hidupku, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat gunungan pakaian bermerk di hadapanku. Berbagai kemeja, jas, celana, dan bahkan dasi dan lainnya- tidak ada yang tidak wah. Semuanya high class. Benar-benar khas keluarga bangsawan. Serat kain kemejanya pun berbeda dengan yang aku dan Minseok hyung miliki. Begitu lembut, sejuk, dan pasti harganya selangit. Mana mungkin di dunia ini ada keluarga bangsawan yang mau mengisi lemari pakaian mereka dengan sesuatu yang berselera rendah seperti kebanyakan rakyat jelata miliki. Strata sosial mereka berbeda begitu pun dengan segala barang yang melekat pada diri mereka sendiri. Keluarga bangsawan harus tampil menawan, berbeda, dan glamour. Bukankah begitu hukumnya?

"Bagaimana ini?", keluhku lirih sambil memandang bingung pada salah satu kemeja Yifan yang teronggok di atas ranjang. Sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda yang sangat harum. Entah ini harum karena parfum ataukah karena aroma pemiliknya sendiri. Bodoh ah. Ada yang lebih penting.

Pakaian yang harus kurapikan ini memang sangat banyak.

Ini bahkan bisa dibilang semua isi lemari pakaian Yifan yang dipindahkan ke atas ranjang. Sungguh menyebalkan! Memang sih melelahkan tapi itu bukan inti masalahnya.

Yang membuatku masih terdiam dan hanya bisa memandang nelangsa ke arah tumpukan pakaian Yifan adalah- aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana cara melipat pakaian!

Hiks.

Sontak aku menghela napas berat. Selama ini, sepanjang hidupku, selama aku dilahirkan sampai detik ini aku bernapas, tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga semacam ini. Menyapu rumah, mengepel, mencuci, menyetrika pakaian, dan lain-lain sama sekali tidak pernah kusentuh. Minseok hyung selalu melarangku mengurus rumah. Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang Minseok hyung bisa mempercayakannya padaku hanyalah menyiram tanaman. Hanya itu!

Mungkin hyung masih teringat jelas bagaimana tidak akurnya diriku dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Selain pernah membakar separuh rumah bibi Soyeon – yang akhirnya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 6 bulan untuk merenovasinya lagi- , aku juga pernah membuat beberapa pakaian Minseok hyung dan bibi Soyeon berlubang saat menyetrika baju. Bukan hanya itu saja. Aku pernah membuat Minseok hyung dan Jongdae hyung jatuh terpeleset di rumah karena lantai yang kebanjiran air pel. Sungguh, sejak itu Minseok hyung mengultimatumku untuk menjauh dari segala urusan ibu rumah tangga.

Dan sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

Tidak mungkinkan aku meminta tolong pada Minseok hyung hanya untuk melipat pakaian namja tinggi namun bodoh itu?! Hell. Aku bisa dibombardir berbagai jenis pertanyaan oleh Minseok hyung. Apalagi jika ia tahu keberadaanku saat ini.

Terperangkap menjadi pelayan salah seorang keluarga Wu.

"Sial… ", gumamku frustasi sembari membolak-balikkan kemeja biru muda ini dengan tampang tak jelas. Sungguh. Melipat baju seperti ini jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan menari. Menyebalkan!

15 menit berlalu….

"AAARGGHH….! MASA BODOH! LIPAT SAJA SESUKAKU! TOH PEKERJAANKU BUKAN HANYA MELIPAT BAJUNYA SAJA!", erangku kesal karena sedari tadi hanya berkuntat dengan sebuah kemeja sedangkan waktu terus saja berlalu. Gawat! Kalau namja bodoh itu pulang dan pekerjaanku belum selesai, aku bisa dihukum. Huff. Mana pekerjaan melipat baju ini bukanlah satu-satunya pekerjaanku untuk hari ini lagi. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan berdasarkan daftar tugas yang diserahkan Pak Zhou.

A- hukuman dari namja bodoh itu nanti saja baru dipikirkan. Pekerjaan ini harus selesai dengan cepat. Demi apapun, aku malas juga berlama-lama di dalam kamar orang angkuh itu. Belum lagi kamarnya penuh dengan aroma tubuh sang pemilik yang membuatku merasa diawasi oleh namja tersebut meski nyatanya dia sedang tidak berada di tempat.

_**Jongin POV end**_

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Perancis?!", seru Yifan sedikit kaget. Beberapa saat lalu Luhan memberitahukan pada sahabatnya ini kalau sebuah pergelaran fashion dari desainer favorit Yifan akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat. Sebagai seorang pecinta fashion, tentu saja pantang baginya untuk tidak berpartisipasi dalam event akbar tersebut. Seharusnya memang begitu. Tetapi sebuah fakta mengejutkan baru saja mematahkan semangat menggebu-gebu pewaris kerajaan Wu itu dalam sekejap mata.

Lokasi pergelaran fashion yang diadakan setahun sekali tahun ini adalah di Perancis. Sebuah negara di kawanan benua Eropa yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi sejak dahulu kala sudah dijadikan sebagai kiblat fashion dunia. Negara yang tersohor karena menara Eiffel-nya ini merupakan pusat fashion klasik maupun modern, dimana hampir sebagian besar para desainer kenamaan dunia berasal dari tempat ini.

"Kenapa harus di Perancis?", keluh Yifan seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak ikut Luhan. Kau tahu jelas jawabanku", tanpa Yifan sadari Luhan memandanginya lekat. Ada sedikit perasaan simpatik yang tersurat. Sebagai satu-satunya sahabat dari makhluk angkuh seperti Yifan, Luhan tahu betul alasan dibalik keputusan Yifan yang tiba-tiba berubah setelah mendengar lokasi pergelaran fashion terbesar di dunia itu.

Perancis.

Sebuah negara yang harus dijauhi Yifan apapun yang terjadi.

Menjadi seorang penerus kerajaan bisnis Wu, Yifan tidak mungkin tidak bisa menggelilingi seluruh benua di dunia. Yifan bisa. Bahkan dengan hanya menjentikkan jari, dia mampu bepergian ke berbagai negara dengan seluruh fasilitas VVIP.

Tetapi, diantara sekian banyaknya negara di dunia- ada sebuah negara yang tidak boleh Yifan pijaki meski hanya beberapa detik saja.

Sebuah negara yang dilarang oleh pendiri bisnis Wu, yang tiada lain adalah kakek Yifan sendiri.

Perancis.

Dan hal tersebut berlaku seumur hidup Yifan.

Selamanya, namja tunggal tersebut tidak diperbolehkan menginjakkan kakinya di negara Perancis. Untuk alasan apapun dan kondisi apapun.

"Kau ingin kubawakan sesuatu dari sana?", tanya Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit kaku akibat pembicaraan tadi. Yifan yang sedang memejamkan matanya sontak membuka, dan menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut,"Bawakan aku rancangan terbaru seluruh desainer itu. Tanpa kecuali Luhan"

"Kau gila Wu…", desis Luhan dengan mata menyipit tajam yang akhirnya membuat Yifan tersenyum kecil.

Luhan menyesal mendengar jawaban Yifan yang terkesan rakus itu. Bayangkan saja harga sebuah desain terbaru dari desainer kelas dunia harganya sudah selangit. Apalagi jika harus memboyong semua desain terbaru dari total 35 desainer terbaik kelas dunia yang berpartisipasi dalam pergelaran itu. Kalkulasi sendiri harga yang harus Luhan keluarkan demi memenuhi hasrat berbelanja seorang maniak fashion seperti Yifan. Uang memang bukan masalah untuk mereka berdua. Hanya saja permintaan Yifan itu sudah kelewat manja.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Tuan muda. Aku duluan yah…", ujar namja tinggi itu sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"_Kita berdua sama-sama terkurung Yifan. Takdir yang mengikat kita sejak dulu memang selalu sama. Hanya saja kondisiku sedikit lebih baik darimu. Setidaknya aku tidak dijadikan sebagai seorang tawanan di dalam rumah mewah keluarga kita sendiri…", pikir Luhan dalam hati setelah Yifan pergi dari ruangannya. _

_._

_._

_._

"APA-APAAN INI?!", teriak Yifan lantang sepulangnya dari kantor Luhan. Matanya menatap horror isi lemari yang menurut laporan Pak Zhou sudah dirapikan oleh maid pribadinya sendiri aka Kim Jongin aka Namja pencopet.

"Panggilkan dia sekarang juga Pak Zhou", desis Yifan tajam. Matanya masih lekat menatap isi lemari kaca miliknya yang menurut Yifan sangat kacau balau. Ini bahkan lebih hancur dibandingkan pertama saat dia meminta Jongin merapikannya tadi pagi sesaat sebelum kepergiannya untuk menemui Luhan. Yifan tidak habis pikir dengan cara kerja namja tan itu dan lagi suasana hatinya memang sudah memburuk sejak pagi sebelum bertemu Luhan di kantor. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah karena cara kerja maid pribadinya yang sangat berantakan.

"Ne?"

Yifan memalingkan pandangannya ke belakang dan memandang tajam Jongin yang balas menatapnya datar.

"Kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu sebaik mungkin Kim Jongin?", tanya Yifan dengan nada rendah. Dia tampak sabar menghadapi namja yang emosinya mudah sekali terpancing seperti Jongin contohnya. Masih ingatkan kalian kejadian dimana Yifan disirami wine oleh Jongin yang merasa tersinggung karena perkataan Yifan yang sejujurnya tidak berniat meremehkan. Namja Wu itu hanya penasaran dan karena itu bertanya. Bukannya menjudge seseorang seperti Jongin atau meremehkan namja itu. Yifan memang angkuh namun dia tidak seperti generasi Wu sebelumnya yang menilai manusia lainnya berdasarkan latar belakang keluarga dan uang yang mereka miliki. Sekalipun dia termasuk dalam keluarga bangsawan, Yifan tidak pernah meremehkan orang lain.

"Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk merapikan isi lemarimu, tuan muda bodoh…", balas Jongin tak kalah rendah. Memang kenyataannya Jongin sudah melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Hem- ralat.

Sebaik yang Jongin bisa lakukan.

"Kau-", Yifan menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya,"Kau jangan bercanda denganku namja pencopet! Bagian mananya yang bisa kau sebut merapikan isi lemariku, hah?!", cetus Yifan emosi. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah dalam lemari dan dipandangi Jongin polos,"Kaos dan kemejanya kau campur begitu saja. Celananya pun tidak kau letakkan sesuai tempatnya. Lihat ini!", Yifan menarik asal sebuah jas hitam dan mengangkatnya,"Jas ini tidak perlu kau lipat! Kau cukup melipat kaos dan kemeja saja. Lihat akibat pekerjaanmu ini! Kemejaku kusut karena lipatanmu yang tak jelas. Jas ini juga- arrghh… seharusnya kau gantung menggunakan gantungan pakaian. Kau ini- kerjakan ulang pekerjaanmu!", ucap Yifan akhirnya.

Pak Zhou yang memang berada di kamar Yifan sejak tadi tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya mendengar rentetan kalimat terpanjang yang baru pernah ia dengar selama mengenal Yifan. Anak itu biasanya irit bicara. Bahkan ketika marah saja ia memilih diam dan menghancurkan barang-barang lain dibandingkan harus berkoar-koar meluapkan emosi. Tapi kali ini, Yifan seakan meledak karena namja berkulit tan yang menghancurkan isi lemarinya.

"Merapikan isi lemarimu lagi?! Kau gila hah?!", Jongin balas berteriak. Padahal jarak keduanya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Pakaianmu ini terlalu banyak! Membuang-buang waktuku saja. Lagipula masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang harus kukerjakan, bodoh!"

"Kerjakan ulang atau aku akan langsung menghubungi CEO tempatmu bekerja hem? Pilih mana?!", Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Memandang lurus seakan menantang Jongin yang memang sangat keras kepala.

"Kuberi waktu 5 detik untuk berpikir…"

"1…. 2… 3 … 4"

"Arraseo! Aku kerjakan ulang!", jawab Jongin ketus dan sukses membuat Yifan mengulas senyuman kemenangan yang begitu tipis.

"Tapi-", Namja tinggi itu memandang heran ketika Jongin menggantung ucapannya dan malahan terlihat gelisah.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu cara melipat baju….", ucap Jongin dengan cengiran lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Hampir saja pak Zhou tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terdengar polos dan jujur. Namja paruh baya tersebut sedikit menyukai sisi lain maid pribadi Yifan yang entah bagaimana kehadirannya saja sudah membuat rumah mewah ini lebih berwarna. Padahalkan baru beberapa jam lalu maid itu menginjakkan kakinya di rumah besar ini tapi lihat saja sudah berapa kali anak muda ini membuat sang tuan muda kelabakan.

"Kau-?!"

Jika ditanya apa yang saat ini Yifan inginkan, mungkin namja tinggi berambut pirang tersebut dengan senang hati akan menjawab: ia ingin sekali mencekik namja tan ini. Bagaimana bisa di usianya yang sekarang ia sama sekali tak tahu cara melipat baju? Yah Tuhan… rasa-rasanya Yifan ingin menggantung diri saja kalau begini.

"Umurmu sudah 19 tahun dan kau bilang kau tidak tahu cara melipat baju? Jangan membuat alasan konyol seperti itu PENCOPET!"

"YAKH NAMJA BODOH! AKU INI BUKAN PENCOPET! HARUS KUBILANG BERAPA KALI HAH?!", Jongin balas berteriak di depan wajah Yifan. Emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"AKU JUGA BUKAN NAMJA BODOH! KU BILANG JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU BEGITU LAGI!"

"MASA BODOH! SEKALI BODOH TETAP SAJA BODOH!"

"KAU JUGA SAMA! SEKALI PENCOPET TETAP SAJA PENCOPET!"

"AKU BUKAN-"

"KAU PENCOPET!"

"AKU BUKAN PENCOPET! BODOH!"

"AKU BUKAN BODOH! PENCOPET!"

"YAKH KAU BERMASALAH DENGAN PENDENGARANMU YAH? AKU BILANG AKU INI BUKAN PENCOPET!"

"LALU KENAPA? TERSERAH PADAKU INGIN MEMANGGILMU DENGAN SEBUTAN APA!"

"KAU.."

"APA?!"

Astaga…. Pak Zhou menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Sungguh. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi kekanakan Yifan. Mereka berdua saling berteriak dan mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang demi apapun bukanlah sesuatu yang penting! Anak kecil saja tidak akan sebrutal ini kalau bertengkar.

"DIAM!"

"KAU YANG DIAM!"

Lagi- Pak Zhou menghela napas panjang melihat kedua namja dewasa yang tak hentinya saling menuding tanpa menurunkan tinggi nada suaranya. Kalau dibiarkan berlarut-larut, dijamin mereka tidak akan berhenti. Keduanya memiliki sifat keras kepala yang parah. Tidak akan ada satu di antara mereka yang mau mengalah. Tidak Jongin apalagi Yifan.

Namja paruh baya tersebut lantas menghampiri keduanya,"Tuan muda, Jongin-ssi… tenanglah dulu"

"KAU BODOH!"

"AKU TIDAK BODOH PENCOPET!"

"BODOH... BODOH... BODOH…"

"PENCOPET… PENCOPET…."

Ternyata perkataan halus pak Zhou sama sekali tidak digubris oleh mereka berdua.

"TENANGLAH KALAN BERDUA!", hardik pak Zhou keras.

Dan sontak teriakan Pak Zhou tadi membungkam mulut Yifan dan Jongin yang kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada namja tersebut. Namja paruh baya tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan teriakannya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian Pak Zhou berdeham kecil mencairkan suasana.

"Akhirnya kalian berhenti juga…", desah pak Zhou lega.

"Jongin-ssi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara melipat baju?", tanya Pak Zhou

"Sungguh pak Zhou", jawab Jongin lirih. Tampangnya sudah kalut bercampur memelas. Entah harus bagaimana lagi dia mengatakan kalau dirinya sama sekali buta pekerjaan rumah tangga yang biasanya dikerjakan Minseok hyung ini.

"Pak Zhou bisa menyelidikinya kalau mau. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak pernah melakukan satu pun pekerjaan rumah tangga selain menyiram tanaman. Aku serius", ucap Jongin lebih tegas lagi ketika Yifan memicingkan matanya ragu,"Hyungku-lah yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Memasak, menyetrika, menyapu, mengepel, berbelanja, semuanya dilakukan sendiri olehnya. Dia melarangku untuk membantu. Karena itu aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana seharusnya pekerjaan sejenis itu dilakukan. Ini pertama kalinya aku melipat baju. Punyaku saja masih di lipat oleh hyungku sendiri", gumam Jongin panjang lebar. Namja tan ini tiba-tiba sangat merindukan Minseok hyung. Biasanya kan mereka selalu bersama-sama kecuali disaat Minseok harus lembur atau ketika Jongin sedang ingin menari di festival jalanan. Selain dari itu mereka tak terpisahkan. Kali ini sedikit berbeda. Minseok di kantor dan Jongin terkurung di rumah mewah bersama namja menyebalkan yang tabiatnya selalu jelek di mata Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal", keluh Yifan yang kini memijit keningnya pelan,"Akan ku tunjukkan cara melipat baju yang benar. Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Janji?"

"Janji!", Jongin mengangguk cepat.

.

.

.

"Hey namja bo- opps…" Jongin menutup mulutnya secepat kilat saat mendapati lirikan tajam Yifan yang duduk di hadapannya. Jongin sudah mengerti cara melipat baju yang benar sesuai arahan Yifan. Diluar dugaan, namja angkuh tersebut terhitung sabar saat membimbing seseorang bekerja. Makanya Jongin bisa dengan cepat pula mempelajarinya dan kini hampir setangah pakaian sudah terlipat rapi meski belum dimasukkan dalam lemari.

"Maksudku tuan-"

"Yifan"

"Ne?"

"Panggil saja namaku. Jangan pakai embel-embel tuan muda apalagi panggilan bodoh itu! Awas saja!", Jongin mengangguk paham seraya kedua tangannya cekatan melipat kaos.

"Jadi Yifan- aku tidak menyangka tuan muda sepertimu bisa mengajariku cara melipat baju. Kupikir kau hanya doyan berteriak atau menyuruh para maid mengerjakannya", Yifan sedikit tertohok mendengar ungkapan Jongin. Namja ini entah memuji atau menyindir.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan selagi bisa. Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu yang menggantungkan semuanya pada hyungmu sendiri", balas Yifan acuh tanpa menatap Jongin yang kini ekspresinya berubah. Namun sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya kembali normal. Datar dan biasa.

"Tsk. Kau ini-"

"Kau dimanja sekali yah oleh hyungmu itu?"

"Hn. Dia namja terbaik setelah appa. Minseok hyung juga namja tercantik setelah eomma. Pokoknya hyung adalah yang terbaaaaiikkk…", Yifan tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi kagum Jongin saat menggambarkan sosok sang hyung. Dia sudah tahu semua latar belakang keluarga Jongin berdasarkan informasi yang Pak Zhou dapatkan. Yifan juga tahu kalau namja di depannya ini adalah anak yatim piatu. Mereka tinggal bersama Kim Soyeon sejak Jongin berumur 4 tahun. Yeoja tersebut sudah meninggal akibat penyakit yang dideritanya ketika Jongin menginjak usia 10 tahun. Karena itu-lah wajar jika Jongin menjadikan hyungnya sendiri sebagai sosok paling berharga dalam kehidupannya.

"Terkadang aku merindukan kedua orang tuaku dan mendiang bibi Soyeon. Aku juga sering merasa tidak adil. Kenapa orang tuaku dan bibiku harus pergi secepat ini meninggalkan kami berdua sebatang kara. Tetapi- saat aku melihat bagaimana perjuangan Minseok hyung untuk menghidupi kami berdua, aku merasa sangat bodoh telah berpikir seperti itu", Yifan mengangguk samar yang tentu saja tidak disaksikan Jongin.

"Kau beruntung kalau begitu. Bisa memiliki seseorang yang berada di sisimu! Bersemangatlah!", Jongin tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan singkat Yifan barusan. Ditambah lagi sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yifan yang melakukannya. Jongin sungguh semakin tidak memahami peringai namja berambut pirang tersebut. Terkadang egois. Terkadang angkuh. Terkadang menyeramkan. Tetapi bisa di lain waktu menjadi begitu pengertian dan lembut.

Aneh.

Sebuah kata yang sangat cocok untuk disematkan pada sosok tuan muda kaya ini.

"Siapa yang suruh tanganmu berhenti bekerja hah?! Cepat selesaikan melipat bajunya dan bantu aku menyusun pakaian-pakaian ini ke dalam lemari. Jangan melamun saja!", hardik Yifan memutus lamunan Jongin. Benarkan? Tadi lembut sekali sekarang berubah lagi…

Dasar orang kaya aneh!

.

.

.

Para maid berkumpul menjadi satu pada salah satu sudut ruangan. Mereka menatap takut pada kedua namja yang tingginya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh sedang bersitegang dengan melempar _death glare_ mengerikan satu sama lain. Seorang namja yang mengenakan apron putih bergambar anak anjing di pinggirannya sedang berkacak pinggang sambil sebelah tangannya yang memegang sendok nasi mengacung di depan wajah namja tinggi lain.

"Aku tidak mau makan yang ini Kim Jongin. Kau tidak paham yah ucapanku barusan?!"

"Dengar yah tuan muda Wu Yifan yang terhormat", Jongin mengulas senyuman lebar sambil terus mengacungkan sendok nasi ke arah Yifan,"Lebih baik kau makan makanan buatan koki ini daripada kau menyuruhku memasak untukmu! Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu tadi kalau aku tidak bisa memasak sama sekali! Tidak pernah! Masuk dapur saja hanya sekali seumur hidup dan itu pun membuat separuh rumah bibiku hangus terbakar dan membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan lamanya untuk di renovasi. Kau ingin rumahmu ini habis terbakar karenaku?!", ucap Jongin termakan emosinya lagi yang secara tak sadar membuka aib-nya sendiri dan sukses membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya mengulum senyum menahan tawa,"Jadi- duduk kembali di kursimu dan makan! Pak koki sudah capek-capek membuatkanmu makanan dan kau telantarkan begitu saja! ", Jongin menatap tajam Yifan yang sudah terduduk di kursi meja makan dengan ekspresi terpaksa,"MAKAN SENDIRI ATAU AKU AKAN MENYUAPKAN MAKANAN ITU MASUK KE DALAM MULUTMU DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN INI?!", Jongin melambaikan sendok nasi yang dipegangnya tadi persis di depan wajah Yifan.

Perbuatan maid baru tadi berhasil membuat para maid lainnya serta pak Zhou menahan napas. Selama ini tidak ada satupun diantara mereka semua yang sanggup mengatur atau membantah bahkan berteriak sekeras itu pada tuan muda Yifan.

"Baiklah aku makan", Yifan memilih menyerah dan mengikuti pilihan pertama yang Jongin berikan ketimbang harus disuapi dengan sendok nasi itu. Sungguh, maid ini membuatnya capek kurang dari sehari mereka bersama.

"Tapi-", mimik Jongin berubah waspada mendengar ucapan menggantung Yifan.

"Sebagai hukuman karena telah lalai mengerjakan pekerjaan pertamamu hari ini, aku memiliki sebuah perintah khusus untukmu", oh tidak! Jongin mendapat firasat buruk mengenai ini.

"Selama seminggu ini bagaimanapun caranya, aku ingin kau belajar memasak sesuatu. Setelah rentang waktu itu berakhir, mulai dari makan siang dan malam kau harus membuatkanku 1 menu. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak suka makanan pedas. Jangan coba-coba mengerjaiku dengan makanan karena taruhannya adalah kesehatanku sendiri. Kau tentu tidak ingin membuat masalah yang lebih besar kan?! Ah hampir saja aku lupa! Aku tidak suka makanan instan dan makanan yang sama jenis setiap saat. Catat itu baik-baik dalam otakmu. Semoga kau berhasil- pencopet", dan Jongin nyaris saja meledak marah jika sedang tidak ditatapi lekat oleh para maid dan pak Zhou di sudut sana. Dasar kurang ajar! Tukang seenaknya! Jongin sibuk merutuk keji namja tinggi ini.

Memasak? Memasak?

Astaga…. Bagaimana jadinya Jongin nanti ketika justru dia malah membuat rumah megah keluarga Wu meledak karena kesalahannya? Jongin lebih memilih mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup atau menghilang saja selamanya dibandingkan membuat kekacauan lebih besar dengan keluarga Wu.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap punggung Jongin kuatir. Hm- ralat! Kuatir, cemas, takut, dan sedikit penasaran. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin tiba-tiba meminta Minseok mengajarkannya memasak. Pertama kali Minseok mendengar permintaan Jongin, namja manis berpipi gempal itu melongo takjup bersama dengan Jongdae yang bahkan sampai memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Jongin yang dinilainya terlampau aneh. CEO tersebut mengira jika salah satu trainee berbakatnya mengalami gangguan kecemasan yang berlebihan karena secara mendadak didapuk menjadi model utama salah seorang sunbaenimnya. Mungkin Jongin masih belum siap dan efeknya otak namja tan itu sedikit terganggu. Hm… setidaknya itulah kemungkinan terbesar yang dipikirkan Jongdae,

Anak itu kan tidak pernah menyentuh urusan rumah tangga sejenis ini.

Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya baru beberapa hari kemarin Jongin meminta diajarkannya cara memasak dan bahkan urusan rumah tangga lainnya.

"Hm… hyung…", panggil Jongin seraya menunjuk ke arah wajan yang berada di atas kompor dengan minyak goreng yang hampir mendidih dan sudah berasap.

"Kyaaa Jongin! Cepat angkat… cepat angkat... astaga… minggir! Biar hyung saja", Minseok berteriak panik. Mengajari Jongin mengurus keperluan rumah tangga sungguh menguras energi. Membutuhkan kesabaran dan ketelatenan ekstra.

"Yah Tuhan, Jongin! Kau nyaris membuat kebakaran hebat di dapur ini lagi sayang….", keluh Minseok pelan sambil menghela napas berat," Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin belajar memasak?"

"Hm…. Ada seseorang yang meminta dibuatkan makanan olehku", gumam Jongin sedikit ragu menyadari raut wajah kebingungan dan pandangan mata menyelidik intens yang Minseok tujukan padanya. Kalian tidak mungkin lupa kan kalau Minseok sangat memahami adik bungsunya ini.

"Temanmu?"

"Hm… bukan. Lebih tepatnya musuhku mungkin", jawab Jongin jujur sambil mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi di dekatnya. Sepertinya Jongin sudah menyerah dengan segala urusan yang berkaitan dengan dapur.

"Musuhmu? Kalau dia musuhmu, kenapa kau harus repot-repot belajar memasak untuknya Jonginie?"

JLEB

Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana dari Minseok telah berhasil menohok Jongin seketika. Musuh. Yifan memang musuh'kan? Namja angkuh itu bukan temannya. Jadi sudah pasti dia termasuk kategori musuh Jongin. Tetapi, jika benar Yifan itu musuh- kenapa Jongin repot-repot belajar memasak – hal yang sangat mustahil ia lakukan seumur hidup – untuknya?!

"Jonginie-"

"Entahlah hyung. Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada alasan khusus pastinya"

"Baiklah. Sekarang tidurlah. Sebentar manager dan Jessica menjemputmukan? Mereka akan mengamuk padaku kalau kau kurang istirahat", ujar Minseok sambil menghidupkan kran dan mulai mencuci piring kotor, bekas makan siang mereka. Tak lupa juga Minseok membersihkan 'sedikit' kekacauan yang ditimbulkan adik kesayangannya di dapur.

Hari ini jadwal Jongin padat. Bahkan sudah 4 hari ini dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk pergi ke kediaman Wu yang megah tersebut. Namja tan yang telah didapuk menjadi model utama brand terbaru Jessica harus menjalani pemotretan untuk berbagai majalah fashion, menjadi model catwalk membawakan desain-desain terbaru ciptaan Jessica, dan mengikuti beberapa interview dan pukul 8 malam nanti ia harus menghadiri konferensi pers yang diadakan oleh Jongdae. Seperti dugaan Jongdae dan Jessica, kemunculan Jongin sebagai model utama brand terbaru Jessica memancing keingintahuan khalayak umum mengenai namja tersebut dan berefek pada peningkatan penjualan berbagai produk yang dibintangi Jongin. Anak itu memang berbakat. Bahkan sehari setelah peluncuran resmi brand tersebut Jongin sudah dibanjiri berbagai tawaran untuk menjadi artis dan bahkan model international.

"Jessica sunbaenim dan manager hyung tidak mungkin mengamuk padamu hyung. Satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tempat pelampiasan amukan sunbaenim jika terjadi apa-apa denganku hanya satu orang dan ia adalah Jongdae hyung sendiri", ucapan polos Jongin memancing kekehan geli Minseok yang mengamininya dalam hati. Memang benar. Setiap kali ada yang salah dengan Jongin,. Pasti CEO mereka yang terkena dampratannya terlebih dahulu. Jongin kan adalah yang termuda di JJ ent. Bahkan diantara para trainee lainnya, dia termasuk trainee dengan usia terbilang muda. Karena itu tak heran sebagai saorang maknae, Jongin begitu disayangi orang-orang yang bekerja di bawah asuhan JJ. Tak terkecuali para sunbaenimnya yang sudah debut terlebih dahulu.

"Hn- Hyung", panggil Jongin sesaat setelah berdeham kecil yang membuat Minseok menghentikan kekehannya.

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang memiliki begitu banyak kepribadian hyung? Maksudku, ada saat dia bisa begitu egois, angkuh, keras kepala namun ada kalanya dia memperlakukan orang lain dengan lembut dan pengertian. Aku sampai bingung dengan perubahan sifat orang itu. Sedetik lalu mengomel tak jelas padaku. Sedetik kemudian malah menyemangatiku. Aneh", getutu Jongin sambil mengerjapkan mata bulatnya yang jernih seperti anak kecil ke arah Minseok,"Kau menggambarkan sosok musuhmu itu yah?!"

Minseok menyembunyikan senyuman simpulnya saat tebakannya dirasa tepat. Pertanyaan Jongin yang panjang itu tidak lain memang menggambarkan sosok musuh yang sudah membuat adik kesayangannya rela terjun ke dapur selama 4 hari belakangan ini meski belum ada kemajuan berarti selain bisa menghidupkan kompor.

Dia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana rusuhnya keadaan di rumah saat Jongin terjun memasak ke dapur pada hari pertama ia minta diajarkan cara memasak. Hanya untuk menggoreng telur saja Jongin menggunakan hampir setengah botol ukuran sedang minyak goreng.

"_Hyung, bukannya dengan memakai banyak minyak justru telurnya akan lebih matang menyeluruh yah? Jadi tidak perlu dibolak balik segala kan?!"_

Lalu pada hari kedua, dapur di rumah mendiang bibi Soyeon yang ditinggali mereka berdua hampir saja terbakar untuk kedua kalinya akibat ulah Jongin yang mendidihkan minyak diatas wajan. Asap hitam sudah sedikit mengepul dan bau tak enak bahkan memenuhi seluruh ruangan rumah berukuran kecil itu. Minseok lagi lagi hanya dapat menghela napas maklum saat Jongin mengatakan pembelaannya.

"_Bukannya ketika ingin memasak sesuatu kita harus memastikan lebih dulu jika minyaknya sudah panas atau belum. Hyung tahu sendiri aku tidak mungkin menyentuhkan jari ke dalam wajan untuk mengetahui apa minyak itu sudah panas atau belum. Karena itu aku menunggunya sampai mendidih. Kan kalau mendidih berarti minyak gorengnya sudah panas. Iyakan?"_

Dan pada hari ketiga- Jongin sukses membuat batas kesabaran Minseok hampir mencapai puncaknya. Bayangkan saja untuk membuat nasi, Jongin bahkan mencampurkan beberapa sendok garam ke dalam beras yang sedang dimasak. Dan lagi-lagi namja cantik itu menghela napas maklum dan panjang ketika Jongin secara lihai dan lancarnya mengatakan alasannya…

"_Hyung, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Aku memang menambahkan 2 sendok garam ke dalam beras yang sedang dimasak. Bukankah dengan begitu nasinya akan menjadi lebih gurih? Kalau hanya mendidihkan beras saja... rasanya akan tawar kan hyung?"_

"Kepribadian seseorang terbentuk karena berbagai hal. Mungkin terlalu cepat untukmu menjudge kepribadiannya. Coba kenali dia lebih dalam. Siapa tahu kau akan menemukan jawabanmu sendiri… dan sekarang, tolong masuk ke kamarmu Jonginie sayang. Istirahatlah. Jongdae benar-benar akan melarangmu menyentuh ayam seumur hidup jika lagi-lagi dia terkena amukan dari Jessica dan managermu sayang. Oke?"

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya… di kediaman tuan muda Wu**_

"Kau menyebalkan! Dasar tukang perintah! Suka seenaknya!", Yifan benar-benar menulikan pendengarannya dari segala macam omelan Jongin yang mengalir bebas dari mulutnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Namja manis sekaligus imut itu langsung menahan napas saat melihat daftar tugasnya hari ini yang baru diserahkan oleh pak Zhou begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di teras istana mewah keluarga Wu. Setelah absen karena masalah jadwal pekerjaannya yang sangat padat, Jongin disibukkan lagi dengan tumpukan tugas-tugasnya sebagai pelayan pribadi tuan muda Wu- hasil kalkulasi selama 5 hari absensinya. Sungguh ini diluar perjanjian. Jongin bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali jika sehari saja absen, maka jam kerjanya akan dikalkulasikan pada hari berikutnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat lelah. Kalau bisa ingin sekali Jongin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya minmal sehari saja. Akan tetapi melihat daftar tugas yang menggunung tak bisa diajak kompromi. Salah-salah Jongin hanya akan menambah kalkulasi tugasnya saja.

"Aku membencimu!", cetus Jongin dengan wajah cemberut sambil membentangkan seprai baru untuk ranjang sang tuan muda. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan Jongin sudah mengerjakan 3 macam tugas dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit. Pertama, membangunkan sang tuan muda yang ternyata sangat sulit untuk di bangunkan. Jongin sampai harus berteriak-teriak di dekat telinga Yifan dan memukul tubuh jangkung namja tersebut dengan bantal guling secara brutal. Kedua, merapikan tempat tidur Yifan, dan ketiga yang sekarang sedang ia lakukan, mengganti seprai ranjang Yifan. Tahu begini seharusnya tidak perlu merapikan tadi. Bukankah yang benar itu seprai tempat tidur di ganti baru sekalian di rapikan? Kenapa jadi terbalik?! Entahlah. Jongin sepertinya tahu kalau namja pirang yang kini duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil menyesap kopi dan sandwich sedang mempermainkannya.

"Sudah selesai kerja?!", Jongin merenggut jengkel saat namja itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya beberapa langkah.

"Sebentar lagi tuan muda- bodoh!", umpat Jongin mengecil pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau sudah belajar memasak belum?", Yifan sebenarnya mendengar umpatan Jongin tadi. Hanya dia sedang malas berdebat dengan namja tan ini. Hari masih terlalu pagi jika diisi dengan keributan.

Jongin mengangguk sekali sambil keduanya tangannya terus bergerak mengganti sarung bantal,"Gara-gara perintah khususmu itu- aku hampir saja membakar rumah mendiang bibiku lagi!"

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?", Yifan kini menumpukan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya menatap lekat sosok Jongin yang tak jauh darinya.

"Aku minta diajari cara memasak menu makanan yang sederhana. Lantas Minseok hyung mengajariku cara membuat telur gulung. Nah saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana. Minyak yang sedang kupanaskan di atas wajan tiba-tiba mendidih dan berasap. Hyungku sampai panik. Itu baru satu kehebohan yang ditimbulkan olehmu yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhku untuk belajar memasak.", Jongin menghela napas berat.

"Kau memang bodoh yah Kim Jongin..", ucap Yifan simpatik. Dia lagi-lagi dibuat takjup sekaligus heran dengan semua tingkah ajaib Jongin. Kebutaannya mengenai segala macam urusan rumah tangga justru membawa cerita tersendiri. Setidaknya menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Yifan yang mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau perintah khususku itu tidak bisa kau lakukan? Begitu?"

"Eh?!", seru Jongin kaget karena tiba-tiba Yifan mengambil alih seprai, sarung bantal, dan selimut tebal yang sudah kotor dari tangan Jongin,"Biar aku saja. Bawaan ini lumayan berat untukmu. Lagipula asal kau tahu, semua barang ini diimport dan harganya mahal. Aku tidak ingin kau ceroboh dan lagi-lagi mengorbankan sebagian barang importku seperti jas dan kemeja kemarin", terang Yifan panjang lebar yang ditanggapi Jongin dengan decisan sebal. Baru saja dia hendak memuji namja pirang itu dalam hati namun mendengar perkataannya barusan, Jongin merasa bodoh sudah merasa simpatik dengan kebaikannya. Dia memang misterius. Dasar angkuh! Sombong! Bangsawan bodoh!

"Yakh kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku…"

"Mau menjawab atau tidak- itukan hak ku! Diamlah. Kau berisik sekali", balas Jongin tak kalah sengit. Mungkin masih jengkel dengan perkataan Yifan beberapa saat lalu. Keduanya terdiam tidak saling berdebat saat menuruni anak tangga.

"Heh pencopet! Kau tidak merasa takut kalau publik tahu model pendatang baru sepertimu ternyata bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi penerus kerajaan bisnis Wu? Kau tidak takut skandal?"

"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara! Tidak akan ada skandal yang mencuat ke publik jika saja kau tidak membocorkannya. Kalau kau lakukan itu, awas saja! Dasar- hoaah"

Sepersekian detik setelah terdengar jeritan Jongin, suasana kembali senyap. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru napas cepat,"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jongin?", tanya Yifan seraya menatap kuatir pada Jongin yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Hampir saja keduanya terjun bebas dari tangga karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan pijakan kakinya. Untung saja Yifan yang memang memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang baik berhasil menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat padanya sehingga pada akhirnya tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang cedera. Kecuali mungkin tumpukan barang kotor yang berserakan di anak tangga karena dibuang Yifan secara reflex.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", ulang Yifan lagi.

"Go-gomawo", jawab Jongin tergagap. Dia masih sedikit ketakutan. Coba saja jika Yifan tidak ada disampingnya, mungkin saat ini Jongin sudah mendarat di lantai bawah dengan patah-patah tulang.

"Sungguh?"

"Hn…", merasa wajahnya diterpa deru napas hangat yang terlalu dekat membuat Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan sontak dia berteriak sambil mendorong kasar wajah Yifan darinya,"YAK NAMJA BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! DASAR MESUM! MANIAK!", pekik Jongin histeris. Tak lupa sebuah tatapan tajam dan dingin diarahkannya pada Yifan yang menatapnya jengah bercampur malas.

"Kau- ", Yifan menunjuk Jongin datar,"Pungut kembali barang-barang itu dan lekas cuci. Jika kau mencucinya asal-asalan, maka hukumanmu bertambah. Mengerti? Dasar namja tak tahu terima kasih! Pemarah! Keras kepala! Ceroboh! Kau sungguh merepotkanku!", umpat Yifan sambil berbalik menuju ke kamarnya lagi. Kepalanya mendadak sakit karena Jongin. Anak itu memang selalu bertengkar dengan Yifan. Kalaupun mereka akur, suasana itu tidak akan berlangsung lebih dari 10 menit. Selebihnya pasti mereka bertengkar, saling mengumpat, ataupun berdebat.

"Kau juga tak tahu berterimakasih bodoh!", gerutu Jongin seraya memungut sarung bantal yang tercecer tak jauh darinya. Selimut dan seprai kotor justru terjatuh agak jauh dari posisi Jongin yang sekarang.

Menjengkelkan!

.

.

.

"Ada apa?", Yifan memandangiku datar setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa kertas kembali ke atas meja kerjanya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala singkat menjawab pertanyaannya. Kalian ingin tahu apa yang menjadi tugasku saat ini? Berdiri sejauh 3 meter dari posisi Yifan sekarang ini, menemaninya bekerja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, dan menunggu jikalau Yifan membutuhkan sesuatu maka aku harus siap mengerjakannya saat itu juga. Namja angkuh itu bahkan memperingatkanku dengan sangat amat lembut agar sebisa mungkin tIdak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara yang bisa memecah konsentrasinya yang kini terpaku pada beberapa dokumen tebal dan sesekali mencoret-coret sesuatu diatas kertasnya.

Menyebalkan?

Tentu saja!

Tapi ada yang menganggu pikiranku.

Aku baru tersadar tadi sejak kurang lebih 15 menit berdiri dan menatapnya lekat. Yifan berambut pirang, bertubuh tinggi semampai, kulitnya jangan ditanya lagi. Warnanya kontras sekali dengan milikku yang cenderung gelap (Gak gelap dek tapi sexy). Penampilannya benar-benar seperti seorang bangsaewan sejati. Angkuh dan berkelas. Wajar saja toh Yifan adalah keturunan konglomerat dari China.

Hanya saja, ada yang aneh.

Yifan itu- asli China atau campuran?

Andai saja tidak ada marga Wu yang tersemat pada namanya, mungkin sebagian besar orang akan mengira namja bodoh yang sekarang menjadi tuanku ini merupakan peranakan dari barat. Lihat saja parasnya itu. Tidak ada ciri khas keturunan China yang melekat padanya selain namanya saja.

Hm…

Jangan-jangan Yifan memang campuran?

Selain itu, di rumah semewah ini, masa hanya ditinggali sendiri olehnya saja? Kemana Wu yang lain? Kakek tua bertongkat yang waktu itu kulihat di ballroom hotel saat jamuan makan malam- beliau sama sekali tak tampak di rumah ini. Mungkinkah keduanya tinggal terpisah? Lalu, mengapa di rumah seluas ini tidak ada satupun foto keluarga? Bahkan foto keluarga besar Wu saja tidak terdapat di dinding rumah yang lebih pantas dikatakan istana ini.

Kenapa banyak sekali yang aneh?

"Itu kan?! Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku tadi", lamunanku buyar seketika mendengar suara datar nan dingin dari namja bodoh yang kini menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran kursi. Wajahnya sedikit lelah karena sedari tadi ketika aku kembali setelah menemai pak Zhou sarapan – yang akhirnya aku pun ikut sarapan bersama -, dia sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya mengurus bisnis fashion yang dirintisnya sendiri.

"A-maaf. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Yifan menarik napas panjang,"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja", ujarnya singkat seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Yifan", panggil Jongin setelah mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya memandang ragu ke arah Yifan yang hanya bergumam tak jelas mendengar panggilan Jongin, sang maid pribadinya.

"Kau tidak kesepian tinggal sendirian di rumah semegah dan semewah ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jongin mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaannya barusan ditanggapi dengan pertanyaan balik oleh Yifan yang masih saja menyibukkan diri dengan membaca beberapa berkas dan kadang memijit keningnya sambil menghela napas pendek.

"Ck Aku bertanya padamu bodoh!", sungut namja manis itu sambil mendelikkan matanya sadis, membuat Yifan mengangkat pandangannya dan tersenyum kecil,"Aku rasa pertanyaanmu barusan bukan merupakan tugas seorang pelayan pribadi sepertimu. Kau harus tahu satu hal Kim Jongin, aku tidak suka ada orang asing yang memasuki kehidupanku atau mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Tidak akan ada toleransi semacam itu disini. Kau paham?"

Jongin mendengus kasar dalam hati. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin sekali melempari namja yang duduk beberapa meter di hadapannya ini dengan segala macam benda yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Dasar kurang ajar!

"Arraseo tuan muda Yifan yang terhormat", balas Jongin sengit.

"Hey pencopet"

Mata Jongin sontak melotot lebar,"Jaga ucapanmu namja bodoh!", desisnya tajam.

"Masakkan aku sesuatu. Aku lapar", perintah Yikfan mutlak tanpa menghiraukan reaksi Jongin. Namja tinggi dan tampan tersebut justru bangun dari posisinya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar,"Kenapa masih diam disitu?"

"Tap-tapi aku tdak bisa memasak bodoh! Kau mau meledak sekalian dengan rumahmu yang besar ini?! Demi Tuhan, Wu Yifan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa me-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan apapun Jongin"

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat dan padatnya, Jongin mengikuti Yifan dari belakang sambil terus mengumpat jengkel karena tingkah Yifan yang sangat suka seenaknya. Ingatkan Jongin untuk menambahkan obat pencahar atau racun tikus sekalian ke dalam makanan Yifan.

.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

"Dia adalah kekasihku ayah"

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi tegap tampak tersentak kaget mendengar sebuah penuturan sederhana yang meluncur keluar dari mulut namja lain yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya bersanding dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang sepunggung bermata biru dengan hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja kerja diantara mereka bertiga. Mata tajamnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata baca yang bertengger diatas hidungnya berpindah fokus dan menatap wanita asing yang tersenyum simpul setelah sebelumnya menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Kau bilang apa?", tanya namja yang lebih berumur itu dengan datar.

"Bianca Looraine- dia adalah kekasihku ayah. Hari ini aku membawanya ke hadapan ayah untuk memperkenalkannya", untuk sesaat sepasang anak manusia tersebut saling berpandangan lembut satu sama lain,"Aku harap ayah dan Bianca bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh lagi"

"Kalian bertemu dimana?"

"Perancis"

"Kusekolahkan kau jauh-jauh sampai ke Perancis bukan untuk membuat masalah, Wu Hangeng"

"Ayah", cicit namja lain yang ternyata bernama Wu Hangeng setengah tak percaya. Lidahnya kelu. Dia sungguh tak salah dengarkan jika tanggapan ayahnya justru jauh melenceng jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan.

"Ini tidak lucu ayah", sangkal Hangeng cepat. Sebelah tangannya yang sedari awal tadi mengenggam tangan Bianca – sang yeoja yang berdiri bersisian dengannya – tanpa sadar mengepal kuat sehingga membuat bibir tipis kekasihnya itu meringis sakit.

"Tinggalkan dia Hangeng", sebuah perintah bernada mutlak tak pelak menampar Hangeng begitu kuat. Kedua matanya terpejam mencoba meredam luapan amarah yang menguar kuat terhadap ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayah- apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Aku rasa bergaul dengan wanita disampingmu itu sudah membuat kerja otakmu sedikit lambat dari sebelumnya", ucap sang ayah sembari memandang tajam penuh intimidasi ke arah Bianca yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ketakutan,"Aku tidak pernah mengulang kalimat yang sudah terucap dari mulutku untuk kedua kalinya"

"Keluarga Looraine adalah keluarga bangsawan yang jatuh miskin akibat sebuah kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Bianca yang sedang kau genggam tangannya itu- bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai rendahan pada sebuah perusahaan desain berskala kecil", sebuah seringaian meremehkan tercetak jelas pada sudut bibir ayah Hangeng,"Kau pikir aku bisa menerima anak dari keluarga yang tak sepadan bersanding dengan Wu? Menerimanya dengan hangat dan menjadikannya bagian dari keluarga terpandang ini? Kau bukan anak bodoh Wu Hangeng. Tinggalkan yeoja itu sesuai perintahku atau tetap bersamanya. Pilihannya tergantung dirimu sendiri. Tapi kau harus ingat. Seorang Wu tidak akan pernah membiarkan benalu untuk hidup menumpang dengan gratis. Pikirkan itu baik-baik…. "

"Dan kau Bianca, kurasa kau cukup cerdas untuk memahami kondisinya. Kau dan keluargamu tidak pantas bersanding dengan salah seorang Wu. Kau juga bisa memilih. Berkorban demi keluargamu ataukah mengorbankan keluargamu demi bisa bersama anak semata wayangku"

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya… **_

Duduk dalam diam, Jongin dan pak Zhou terus memperhatikan sang uisa yang usianya sudah tak muda lagi tengah memeriksa keadaan Yifan. Beberapa saat lalu kediamaan Wu yang biasanya tenang itu tiba-tiba berubah bising dan rusuh karena sang tuan muda yang mendadak tak sadarkan diri. Jongin, sang maid pribadi yang kala itu bertugas membangunkannya langsung berteriak panik membuat gempar seluruh pekerja di rumah mewah tersebut ketika menemukan Yifan tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai tak jauh dari ranjang berukuran besar miliknya. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Bahkan baju tidur yang dikenakannya pun ikut-ikutan basah karena banyaknya keringat yang mengalir dari tubuh Yifan.

Bola mata bulat Jongin terpejam sesaat ketika jarum infus itu tertanam pada lengan kanan sang tuan muda, mengalirkan cairan bening yang sebelumnya telah disuntikkan dengan obat penurunan panas memasuki tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana tuan Park?", tanya pak Zhou cemas. Sesekali mata rentanya berpindah fokus, menatap dokter yang saat ini sedang mengatur kecepatan tetesan infus dan Yifan yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan muda hanya demam biasa. Beliau pingsan pun bukan karena keracunan makanan", ujar sang uisa yang kemudian disambut helaan napas lega oleh Jongin. Wajar saja Jongin kelimpungan dan menjadi cemas sendiri ketika melihat Yifan pingsan di kamarnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah orang terakhir yang bersama Yifan kemarin. Dia pula yang memasakkan ramen untuk Yifan,"Hm- maaf atas kelancangan saya pak Zhou. Tetapi- "

"Tetapi apa dok?"

Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh dari kekdua namja berumur yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu nampak menajamkan pendengarannya meski matanya terus tertuju pada seososk namja yang masih betah menutup mata.

"Aku rasa tuan muda sedikit tertekan karena suatu hal. Baiklah, begitu tuan muda sadar nanti tolong buatkan makanan lunak untuknya. Jangan lupa dengan obat yang harus dikonsumsinya. Pastikan selalu keadaan tuan muda setiap jamnya. Jika demamnya tak kunjung turun atau ada gejala lain yang timbul, silahkan menghubungiku. Permisi"

"Biar saya antar dok"

Jongin mengangguk sekilas saat sang uisa membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan kamar dengan ditemani pak Zhou. Tinggallah namja tan itu sendirian. Sekedar pemberitahuan, Yifan hanya memperbolehkan pak Zhou dan maid pribadinya, Kim Jongin yang memiliki akses penuh keluar masuk kamar miliknya. Yifan tertidur dengan napas memburu. Peluh tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan ia mendudukkan diri disamping Yifan. Entah Jongin sadar atau tidak, salah satu tangannya terangkat menyentuh kening tuan muda dan menimbulkan sensasi hangat ditangannya.

"Hey namja bodoh! Kau tahu- untuk sesaat aku merasa lega karena paling tidak aku terbebas dari dugaan pembunuhan terhadapmu. Aku pikir kau keracunan ramyun buatanku semalam. Tapi- kau tertekan? Seorang Wu yang congkak dan angkuh sepertimu bisa merasa tertekan juga? Memangnya ada yang membuatmu sampai serapuh ini? Bukankah- kau seorang Wu yang dengan mudahnya memiliki apapun yang ada di dunia ini?"

Jongin menyibak rambut Yifan yang terbilang cukup panjang itu. Mengusap tetesan keringat disana, dan sesekali mengenggam tangan Yifan, membagi panas tubuh namja tampan tersebut. Sungguh, Jongin tidak pernah tahu cara merawat orang sakit sebaik hyungnya, Minseok. Dan kali ini dia mengutuk keras sifatnya yang selalu membebani hyung imutnya itu.

Untuk saat ini juga, Jongin merasa tak berguna.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Yifan.

"Yifan akan baik-baik sajakan pak Zhou?", jari lentiknya kembali menyentuh kening penuh tetesan peluh Yifan. Mengusapnya lembut dan hati-hati. Perilaku Jongin yang sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya itu memancing sebuah senyuman kecil yang begitu tulus di wajah pak Zhou. Namja renta yang sudah mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk melayani satu-satunya penerus Wu corp di masa depan mengangguk singkat.

"Tak perlu cemas Jongin-ssi. Yifan pasti baik-baik saja", Jongin menatap ragu ke arah pak Zhou. Sorot mata dan tutur kata yang barusan dilatunkan olehnya seolah tak sejalan. Bibirnya mengucap penuh kepastian tetapi Jongin bisa pastikan jika sorot mata yang ia tangkap dari namja di hadapannya ini tidaklah demikian.

Tatapan mata yang sama dengan hyungnya ketika ada sebuah masalah yang sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang terpendam.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"….."

"Badanmu masih panas tapi setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan tadi. Kau merasa pusing? Mual?"

"…"

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Tunggu sebentar disini oke? Aku akan memi-"

_**GREP**_

"Eh?!". Jongin tersentak kaget saat dirasa pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang,"Ada apa? Kau ingin bilang sesuatu?", ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya persis disisi Yifan yang setengah jam lalu sudah sadarkan diri. Mata tajam yang selalu memancarkan keangkuhan menurut Jongin justru terlihat kosong. Hampa. Bahkan sejak setengah jam yang lalu pula, tak ada satupun kata yang terlontar keluar dari bibir tipis yang sering sekali beradu argument dengannya.

"Jangan pergi"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Suaramu kecil sekali…", dan untuk kedua kalinya Jongin dibuat tersentak kaget oleh Yifan. Tubuhnya mendadak mematung saat tanpa permisi Yifan menumpunya kepalanya pada bahu kiri Jongin.

"Tolong biarkan aku bersandar seperti ini. Aku lelah… sungguh"

.

.

.

"_Kau siapa? Ini dimana?"_

"_Aku? Kau sungguh tidak mengenaliku sama sekali?"_

"…_."_

"_Aku adalah orang yang mengenggam takdirmu. Mulai saat ini kau akan menjalani kehidupan sesuai keinginanku. Suka atau tidak, kau tidak berhak membantah atau mengingkarinya. Salahkan sendiri garis hidupmu yang berbuah dari sebuah kesalahan…."_

"ANDWAAAE!"

Yifan terbangun dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Akhir-akhir ini ia seringkali memimpikan hal yang sama. Setiap kali mimpi itu datang, Yifan tetap merasa ketakutan. Airmata yang jarang ia tumpahkan akan mendesak keluar bersama dengan detakan jantung yang semakin menggila. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemah dan dibanjiri keringat dingin. Sungguh, Yifan benci ketika harus tertidur dengan bunga tidur yang menakutkan seperti itu.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

"Selamat pagi tu-", pak Zhou kontan menutup rapat mulutnya saat jari telunjuk sang tuan muda berada di depan bibirnya. Wajahnya masih pucat namun tak sepucat kemarin. Jarum infus sudah tak tertancap lagi di lengan Yifan. Sambil menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa menimbulkan sedikit suara, pak Zhou tampak menaruh sebuah nampan yang berisikan semangkuk bubur yang masih dipenuhi kepulan uap hangat dan segelas air putih serta beberapa bungkus obat pada meja kecil yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Yifan.

Mata rentanya tertuju pada seorang namja bersurai cokelat yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos yang menampakkan sedikit guratan lelah. Pasti tidak nyaman sekali tertidur di atas kursi kayu. Pak Zhou serta Yifan berani bertaruh saat bangun nanti, namja manis itu akan mengeluh sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Dia tidak ada _schedule_ hari ini pak Zhou?", tanya Yifan sepelan mungkin yang tentu saja masih bisa didengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Seharusnya jadwalnya penuh hari ini tetapi kemarin ia minta ditangguhkan besok"

"Ditangguhkan? Kenapa?"

"Karena ia mencemaskan keadaan tuan muda", pak Zhou sedikit terkekeh kecil mendapati raut wajah Yifan yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya saat mendengar panggilan tuan muda.

"Jongin-ssi meminta ijin pada hyungnya untuk merawat musuhnya yang sedang jatuh sakit", Yifan melirik kesal pada namja lain yang sekarang mendengkur pelan,"Musuh? Maksudnya aku? Tsk! Dasar bodoh! Kalau aku ini musuhmu, kenapa kau harus repot-repot mencemaskanku dan menjagaku seharian kemarin? Kau juga sampai tak pulang ke rumah karena menungguiku… ", gumam Yifan sembari menusuk pipi tembem Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya.

Pak Zhou tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat mengungkapkan pendapatnya mengenai Yifan dan Jongin yang entah bagaimana terlihat saling melengkapi. Keduanya memang sangat keras kepala. Tidak pernah ingin mengalah. Akan tetapi, ada begitu banyak kesamaan yang justru membuat mereka berdua saling membutuhkan.

Yifan yang menyembunyikan luka dan ketidakpercayaan pada orang lain dibalik topeng keangkuhannya perlahan-lahan terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jongin. Sosok asing yang merayap masuk dalamk ehidupannya yang datar. Tembok tinggi yang namja tampan tersebut bangun selama bertahun-tahun seakan-akan kasat mata saat dilewati oleh namja tan yang saat ini telah berada dalam gendongan Yifan ala bridal.

Jongin yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan bahkan tak terusik sedikit pun dengan guncangan kecil yang timbul ketika Yifan berhasil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sang tuan muda.

"Aku tidak berharap ada orang lain disisiku selain Luhan dan pak Zhou sendiri… Jongin hanyalah orang luar. Dan ia tidak boleh lebih dari itu", dan senyuman yang tadi berkembang kini luntur dalam sekejap.

Pak Zhou sangat tidak menyukai sifat Yifan yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Temanmu sudah sembuh?", sebuah lantunan merdu yang familiar di telinga Jongin tengah memecah keheningan saat dirinya sedang bersisian berdua dengan sang kakak yang sedang menyesap secangkir kopi hangat di sore harinya.

"Teman? Nugu?"

"Yang kemarin kau beritahukan padaku itu loh Kim Jongin… aigo, adikku ini…", Minseok tertawa kecil setelah berhasil mencubit habis penuh gemas pipi adiknya yang semakin gempal berisi, membuat sang dongsaeng menjadi lebih manis berkali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Musuh. Dia itu musuhku hyunggg", mulut Jongin berdecak malas saat Minseok memicingkan matanya penuh kesangsian dan jangan lupakan raut wajah jahil yang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Dia musuhku hyung…", rengek Jongin akhirnya. Bibirnya menggerucut imut. Namja yang sedang digilai fans ini tak menyadari pergerakan sang hyung yang mencurigakan. Sebuah senyuman jahil terukir indah pada bibir tipis Minseok ditambah seringaian mengerikan saat mengetahui sang adik masih tak mengetahui tindakannya yang saat ini mengarahakan kameranya ke arah Jongin yang sedang berpose imut.

JPRET

"Heh? Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Oh tidak.

Jongin melotot horror ketika Minseok mengerakkan jari-jemarinya di atas layar ponsel dengan mimik wajah yang berbinar?

"Hyung?"

"Ne Jonginie? Hyung hanya memposting fotomu tadi ke akun pribadi milik hyung dan juga mengirimkannya pada Jongdae dan Jessica"

"MWO?!"

"Wae? Posemu tadi imut sekali sayang…. "

"Imut?"

Jongin semakin shock mendengar penuturan hyungnya yang terdengar sangat antusias.

"Hyung tidak menguploadnya ke akun perusahaankan? Iyakan?"

Minseok meringis lebar dan akhirnya tertawa lepas melihat Jongin memegangi kepalanya dengan kalut.

"Hyung ingin sekali melihatmu mengenakan busana yeoja saat pemotretan. Kau pasti semakin manis…. Ah! Mungkin keinginanku bisa dikabulkan jika aku mengatakannya pada Jessica"

"MWWO? SHIIRROOOO!"

.

.

.

_**BRAKKKKK!**_

"Wuo… sepertinya kau sudah sehat Wu", Yifan berdecih sebal dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop yang sedang menunjukkan grafik penjualan bulanan toko miliknya.

"Seharusnya kau berbaring lebih lama lagi tuan muda Wu. Kau itu manusia. Bukan robot. Mengerti? Jadi tutup laptopmu dan pulang kembali ke istana megahmu itu. Aku tidak ingin kau tumbang dan membuat geger seluruh isi kantormu", Bukannya menjawab Yifan justru mendengus keras sampai-sampai membuat Luhan tertawa heboh dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Andai saja orang yang sedang menertawai Yifan kala ini bukanlah sosok sahabatnya, sudah pasti Yifan akan menendangnya keluar.

"Hadiahku mana? Kau tidak lupa dengan hadiah yang kuminta waktu itu kan?"

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya pada meja kerja Yifan, membaca seberkas dokumen yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Mungkin barangnya sudah sampai ke istana megahmu itu"

"Lengkap?"

"Hn. Lengkap. Tak ada satu pun koleksi yang kulewatkan demi menuntaskan hasrat berlebihanmu terhadap fashion! Kau benar-benar merampokku kali ini Wu Yifan. Lain kali kau yang akan kurampok sampai tak bersisa"

"Terserahlah. Nah bagaimana pergelarannya?'

"Meriah. Seperti biasa"

"Hey Yifan-"

"Apa?", tanggapnya tanpa menoleh pada Luhan yang kini meletakkan kembali berkas dokumen yang sudah dibacanya tadi,"Kau tidak ingin tahu keberadaannya?'

Yifan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk bergerak di atas keyboard laptop. Ia menatap dalam penuh arti ke arah Luhan yang membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berpikir jika kepergianku ke Perancis hanya untuk menghadiri pergelaran saja kan?!"

"Kau ingat bibi Marine? Aku tak menyangka kalau bibi masih bisa mengenaliku dengan sangat baik. Dia langsung memelukku erat dan menanyakan keadaanmu-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU XI LUHAN!"

Yifan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat,"Jangan pernah mengatakan kejadian apapun selama kau berada di Perancis. Aku tidak ingin tahu. Ingat itu baik-baik"

.

.

.

"_Jika kau ingin lari, maka larilah. Aku tidak akan mencegah niatmu itu. Akan tetapi kau tidak lupa kan kalau hidup seseorang dipertaruhkan disini. Seandainya kau memutuskan pergi dan melepaskan diri sepenuhnya dariku, dari takdir yang harus kau jalani, saat itu juga kau sudah mengakhiri hidup seseorang yang berarti bagimu. Nah, bagaimana Wu Yifan? Masih ingin lari dari takdirmu?"_

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menyingkirkan tampang arogan itu dari benaknya. Sebuah gelas piala tampak terisi penuh dengan wine. Sesekali pikirannya menerawang entah kemana sambil menyesap perlahan cairan merah pekat yang menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri saat memasuki tenggorokannya.

"_Hey, dia Wu kan? Dia cucu tunggal dari pendiri Wu corp itukan? Wuah hebat! Orang-orang yang terlahir dari kalangan atas sepertinya benar-benar terlihat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan rakyat biasa seperti kita ini"_

"_Benar! Dia tak terjangkau sama sekali"_

"_Tapi orang itu terus saja mengatupkan mulutnya. Kasihan. Kau ingin menyapanya?"_

"_Aku? Tidak. Meskipun ingin, tapi melihatnya seperti itu justru membuatku takut. Lihat saja tatapan matanya yang tajam dan terkesan menindas orang lain. Belum lagi 4 orang pengawal berpakaian serba hitam dengan paras wajah yang menakutkan. Aku bisa mati sesaat sebelum membuka mulut hanya untuk menyapanya saja"_

"Yifan..?"

Namja yang sedang meneguk tegukan terakhir isi gelasnya itu perlahan menengok ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Berhenti minum!", putus Jongin sepihak seraya menjauhkan gelas dan botol wine dari jangkauan Yifan yang memberikan tatapan suramnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada pemotretan sampa dini pagi?", tanya Yifan akhirnya. Dia bingung juga dengan kedatanganJ ongin tengah malam buta begini. Tidak mungkin kan namja keras kepala itu merelakan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk mengajak Yifan berdebat panjang lebar seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap kali bertemu.

"Aku ada perlu dengan pak Zhou", jawabn Jongin enteng seraya mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

"Keperluan apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yifan, namja itu justru menarik keluar selembar kertas dari saku celananya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi tepat di depan wajah tampan sang tuan muda yang langsung menepis cepat kertas tersebut.

"Daftar pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan lusa kan? Kenapa harus repot-repot mengambilnya malam-malam begini?", Yifan mengerutkan dahinya keheranan. Toh memang benarkan?!

"Apa urusannya denganmu bodoh?! Suka-suka aku mau mengambilnya kapan", kilah Jongin datar seraya melipat kembali kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana yang dikenakannya.

"Kau benar-benar ajaib. Kurang kerjaan… pulang sana!"

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya lagi… di waktu malam… kediaman tuan muda Wu**_

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika melihat Yifan duduk pada ujung ranjangnya dengan masih berpakaian lengkap dan formal. Sebuah kemeja dan celana jins masih terpasang rapi pada tubuh proporsionalnya. Dari celah pintu kamar, Jongin nampak melihat dengan jelas wajah keruh Yifan. Sorot mata tajam khas namja angkuh sepertinya mendadak berubah suram.

Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan?

Mata bulatnya tak lepas mengamati tingkah sang tuan muda yang kali ini meremas rambutnya dengan erangan frustasi.

Bagaiamana ini?

Masuk atau tidak?

Melangkah maju atau berbalik arah?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Dan lagi-

Alasan apa yang harus Jongin katakan kalau seandainya Yifan mempertanyakan tujuan kedatangannya kemari seperti kemarin malam…

Jongin menggigiti bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia terdiam sambil menimbang.

"_Kau harus tahu satu hal Jongin-ssi. Disaat tuan muda mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa, berarti ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Ketika ada saat dimana tuan muda berubah sikap atau emosinya secara tiba-tiba, jangan pernah mendekatinya atau mengajaknya berbicara. Kau mengerti perkataanku tadi kan? Sebagai maid pribadinya, aku harap kau bisa sedikit memahami tabiat tuan muda"_

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana, Kim Jongin?"

Namja tan tersebut terlonjak kaget saat mendengar perkataan Yifan yang ternyata sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tidak terlalu lama"

"Ini sudah larut malam dan untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Pak Zhou menghubungiku dan memintaku ke sini segera setelah pekerjaanku selesai", jawabnya sambil memasuki kamar dengan langkah lebar namun terkesan santai.

"Sebenarnya aku hendak pulang namun ketika melewati kamarmu, ternyata lampunya masih menyala dengan pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat. Aku pikir jangan-jangan kau jatuh pingsan seperti waktu itu lagi. Karena itu-"

"Karena itu kau mengintipku?", sela Yifan pendek yang mau tak mau diangguki Jongin dengan terpaksa.

"Ternyata pikiranmu mesum juga yah"

"Aku baik-baik saja", sambung Yifan bermaksud membuat namja tan yang merangkap maid pribadinya menjadi sedikit tenang. Ia masih belum lupa bagaimana kuatirnya namja di hadapannya ini saat ia jatuh sakit. Menangguhkan schedulenya yang sangat padat dan menemaninya seharian.

"Mungkin bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya", Jongin tersenyum ketika Yifan melemparkan pandangan tak mengerti,"Terkadang apa yang mulutmu ucapkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusan pribadinya. Lagipula itu bukan sifatku. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengatakan hal tersebut padamu"

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya jika tidak ingin. Tetapi biarkan satu orang saja menemanimu ketika kau sedang terpuruk"

Jongin tidak tahu apakah tindakannya ini sudah benar?

Apa perkataannya barusan tidak menyinggung Yifan?

Dia sangat paham jika posisinya kali ini tidak pantas untuk berbicara seperti tadi pada Yifan. Jongin terkesan mendikte? Hmmm- menggurui?

Terlepas dari semua itu, Jongin hanya merasa kalau ia tidak boleh membiarkan Yifan seorang diri seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh lagi menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ucapan dokter kemarin mengenai kondisi Yifan yang mendadak drop sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak lagi memunggungi namja itu apapun kondisinya.

Tidak ada salahnya kan belajar mempedulikan orang lain?

Mungkin saja dengan begitu Jongin bisa lebih sedikit memahami sang majikannya seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh pak Zhou.

Hampir saja tekad baja yang baru ia pupuk kemarin sirna tak berbekas saat Yifan tak kunjung memberikan reaksi berarti padanya. Namja tan itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan pelan. Nyaris saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum sebuah suara asing menyapa pendengarannya…

_**Kruyuukkk**_

Jongin berbalik cepat, memandangi Yifan yang memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Hmppttff…", Jongin membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan tepat disaat manik mata Yifan menatapnya.

.

.

.

Yifan mendaratkan bokongnya pada sebuah kursi. Matanya menatap ramyun yang masih mengepul dan mulai mengaduknya dengan pelan. Uap-uap hangat menerpa parasnya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat dan bertenaga dibandingkan sebelumnya. Hati dan perasaannya sedikit membaik.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Hm. Perutku tidak akan berisik lagi karena sudah ada makanan yang masuk. Meski hanya semangkuk ramyun"

Jongin yang duduk di hadapan Yifan memasang wajah cemberut setelah mencerna baik-baik ucapan sang tuan muda.

Sebuah kalimat yang memiliki makna ambigu.

Memuji sekaligus mengyindir.

"Terima kasih sindirannya tuan muda. Lagipula ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya aku membuatkanmu ramyun. Kenapa tidak dari pertama kali saja kau menyindir masakanku. Sudah tahu aku paling tidak pandai dengan urusan rumah tangga…", sungut Jongin dengan delikan sinis yang mengarah pada Yifan. Meski terlihat mengerikan namun bagi Yifan ekspresi Jongin yang sekarang ini malah tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Sama-sama maid bodoh", timpal Yifan dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"Tsk! Tahu begini aku racuni saja ramyunnya", Jongin mendengus kesal sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, melipat kedua tangan dengan ekspresi sebalnya, serta fokus mata yang tak lepas dari sosok namja di depannya. Sedangkan Yifan menanggapinya dengan kekehan geli disela-sela kegiatan makannya. Rupanya tanpa ia sadari, Jongin berhasil memperbaiki situasi hatinya yang sempat memanas. Sebaliknya. Tanpa Jongin sadari, ia baru saja menunjukkan sikap merajuknya pada orang lain selain Minseok, sang hyung.

.

.

.

"YYYAKKHH! Kim Jongdae Sajangnim! Kau beri makan apa Jongin semalam? Wajahnya bengkak seperti ini… aigo", pekik Jessica heboh sambil menangkup kedua pipi gempal sang model besutannya dengan wajah panik sembari menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Wanita anggun yang sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai adiknya sendiri ini kini melempar pandangan tajam meminta penjelasan detail pada sang CEO yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Dia makan makanan yang sama dengan apa yang kita kirimkan semalam Jessica. Berhenti membunuhku dengan tatapan tajammu yang menakutkan itu. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada Jongin sendiri. Mungkin saja ia tahu apa yang membuat wajahnya membengkak pagi ini", elak Jongdae tak ingin kalah dan berbalik menunjuk pada sang model yang memasang wajah acuh padanya. Berbeda dengan sikapnya tadi pada sang CEO, raut wajah Jessica berubah cemas saat kembali memandangi Jongin dengan lekat,"Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu bengkak?"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas mendengar tutur kata salah satu artis andalannya yang berubah lembut saat berbicara dengan sang model utama brandnya. Minseok yang berdiri disamping Jongdae dengan beberapa dokumen dalam dekapannya hanya tertawa kecil mendapati pemandangan biasa yang kerap terjadi diantara mereka jika Jessica bertemu Jongin.

Yeoja cantik yang baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman salah satu sound track drama korea terbaru ini akan sangat protektif pada Jongin dan menjadi begitu menakutkan di mata Jongdae. Meski sering bertengkar dan beradu mulut, mereka tidak pernah melupakan sikap profesionalnya saat menjalankan pekerjaan. Jessica maupun Jongin, bahkan seluruh orang yang berada dibawah naungan JJ ent justru sangat menghormati sang CEO yang pandai menempatkan dirinya begitu dekat dengan artis binaannya tanpa memandang status. Kerap ditindas namun Jongdae tak pernah mempermasalahkannya terlalu serius,

Mereka itu seperti sebuah keluarga besar.

"Mianhae Sicca noona", Minseok mengulum senyuman lebarnya mendengar suara Jongin yang lirih. Rupanya anak itu sedang dalam mode merajuk.

"Ne Jongin-ah?"

Dan benarkan?

"Semalam aku mencicipi sedikit ramyun. Karena itu wajahku bengkak begini", terang Jongin jujur. Toh kenyataannya memang benar. Semalam ia terpaksa ikut-ikutan menghabiskan ramyun yang disisakan Yifan karena memang keduanya sama-sama kelaparan. Akibatnya begini. Ketika bangun pagi, Jongin sangat terkejut mendapati wajahnya yang membengkak.

"Ramen?! Astaga! Untung saja hari ini tidak ada jadwal pemotretan untukmu Jongin-ah…. Kau ini-"

"Berisik!", potong Jessica singkat. Secara reflex Jongdae yang hendak berkoar-koar memarahi sang artis mendadak bungkam seribu bahasa saat sang Ice Princess- julukan yang ia sematkan pada Jessica – membuka mulutnya.

"Lain kali jangan dilakukan lagi yah Jongin-ah. Sekali-kali kau boleh mengkonsumsi ramen. Tapi usahakan jangan keseringan dan tidak boleh dilakukan saat ada jadwal pemotretan ataupun pembuatan CF. Paham dongsaeng?", Jessica dan Minseok saling melempar senyuman simpul saat Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sang ice princess.

.

.

.

Interview… Fan meeting… pemotretan… syuting untuk berbagai CF… dan bahkan menjadi model MV untuk penyanyi lainnya menjadi rutinitas baru yang cukup menyita hampir seluruh waktu dan tenaga yang Jongin miliki. Meski disela-sela padatnya waktu, ia masih tetap tak melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai maid pribadi seorang Wu Yifan. Tanpa terasa, waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya … dan ini sudah menginjak minggu ketiga Jongin bekerja di rumah Yifan. Selama itu pula Minseok merasakan sebuah kejanggalan dengan tingkah Jongin yang tiba-tiba raib saat tak ada jadwal kerja. Awalnya Minseok tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya… tetapi makin kesini… kejanggalan itu makin menganggunya.

"Jonginie, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan berdua", cetus Minseok ketika melihat Jonginie sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Jalan- jalan?"

"Yah. Jalan-jalan…. Sudah lama kita berdua tidak pernah jalan berdua lagi kan? Terakhir kali saat di Myeondong malam itu. Kau mau kan Jonginie?"

Jongin tampak berpikir sejenak. Hari ini dia memiliki setengah jadwal padat… dan besok adalah hari libur yang dia gunakan untuk bekerja sebagai maid pribadinya Yifan.

"Jonginie? Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Sial! Rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan hyung kesayangannya menatapnya dengan memelas seperti saat ini.

"Jonginie? Kalau memang tidak bisa-"

"Bisa. Bisa hyung. Besok kita jalan-jalan berdua. Aku janji", sahut Jongin cepat, seakan tak ingin melihat lebih lama lagi tatapan sedih dari sepasang mata bulat milik Minseok.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung.. aku janji, besok kita pergi … aku berangkat dulu ne", dengan segera Jongin berlari menuju pintu depan rumah ketika mendengar bunyi klaskon mobil. Itu pasti manager hyung. Minseok tersenyum simpul melihat punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

"Woaah,,, maaf… maafkan aku… maaf…", ucap Minseok cepat sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali ketika menyadari bahwa beberapa saat lalu ia menabrak seseorang yang mengakibatkan isi capuchino yang sedang dipegangnya tumpah berhamburan membasahi kemeja depan orang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku…", ulang Minseok lagi seraya menarik asal beberapa helai tisu dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada orang tersebut.

"Sudah... sudah. Tidak apa-apa… Tidak perlu seperti ini. Angkat wajahmu…"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf…"

"KAU?!", seru orang yang ditabrak Minseok tadi.

"Yah? Maaf, memangnya anda mengenalku?", tanya Minseok balik saat mendapati ekspresi kaget dari namja di depannya ini.

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Tidak mengenaliku?"

Dengan tanpa beban Minseok menggeleng singkat.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini. Pertama di Myeondong. Saat itu kau bersama seorang namja berkulit sedikit gelap dan lebih tinggi darimu. Kemudian pertemuan kedua saat di ballroom-", belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba seseorang menerobos masuk dan menarik tubuh Minseok beralih ke balik punggungnya.

"Kau siapa dan apa urusanmu dengan hyungku?", sela Jongin dingin dan sangar…

"A-"

"Kau membuat keributan apa lagi Luhan?", sebuah suara asing tampak menginterupsi lagi…

"Oh Yifan- kau ingat namja yang kau teriaki pencopet ini kan?!"

"Pencopet? Maksud orang aneh itu apa Jonginie?", tanya Minseok meminta penjelasan ketika namja yang ditabraknya tadi menunjuk pada Jongin.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Berminat review?

With Love

Chae, Yifan, Jongin, Taeoh, Jessica, Luhan…


End file.
